Promesse de l'esprit
by evey88
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione. Cross Over vampire academy
1. Chapter 1

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre un**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et désactiva l'alarme de son réveil. Depuis quelque temps, elle se réveillait automatiquement à dix huit heures et demie, alors que les cours ne commençaient pas avant vingt et une heure. Avant, son réveil sonnait et elle s'empressait de l'éteindre pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Ce n'était plus nécessaire désormais. Elle referma les yeux quelques instants, les rouvrit, s'étira et bâilla. Puis elle se redressa dans son lit.

- Courage, Hermione, murmura-t-elle.

À côté d'elle, Ginny ne montrait pas le moindre signe qu'elle était réveillée. Hermione se leva et alla prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, elle se brossa les dents et se maquilla légèrement. Elle arrangea ses boucles avec du sérum lissant, comme les coiffeurs le lui avaient recommandé. Ses cheveux, épais et bouclés, auraient pu la faire ressembler à une sorcière si ils n'étaient pas soigneusement entretenus. Elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la mode mais en tant que Moroï de sang royal, elle se devait d'être présentable. D'ailleurs, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas si terrible : c'était agréable de se sentir jolie, avec ses longues boucles brunes et ses yeux marron aux longs cils noirs.

Une fois pomponnée, elle s'habilla. Puis elle descendit à la bibliothèque, certaine de n'y trouver personne. Elle ne serait même pas dérangée par son futur gardien, Neville Londubat. En effet, il avait quitté l'académie pendant un certain temps. Il avait des problèmes familiaux, selon la version officielle. En vérité, c'était un euphémisme. Sa mère, gardienne comme lui, avait été enlevée par des Strigoï, sous les ordres du plus dangereux d'entre tous, Voldemort.

La société des vampires, dissimulée aux humains, était divisée en trois catégories : Les Moroï, les dhampirs et les Strigoï. Les Moroï supportaient difficilement le soleil et vivaient la nuit mais ils vieillissaient et mouraient. Ils se nourrissaient de sang à petites doses. Les dhampirs, eux, étaient autrefois le fruit de l'union entre Moroï et humains et étaient désormais celui de celle entre dhampirs et Moroïs, les dhampirs ne pouvant pas se reproduire entre eux. Ces derniers héritaient de la force des humains et de la perception aiguisée des Moroï. Ils supportaient bien le soleil et ne se nourrissaient pas de sang. Ils protégeaient ces derniers des Strigoï.

Les Strigoï, eux, étaient des créatures assoiffées de sang qui ne supportaient pas la lumière du jour et vivaient éternellement. Le prix de l'immortalité était leur âme. On pouvait devenir Strigoï contre son gré, en échangeant son sang avec celui des Strigoï. Personne n'en était à l'abri, ni les dhampirs, ni les Moroï, ni même les humains. Cependant, seuls les Moroï pouvaient devenir Strigoï de leur plein gré, en buvant le sang d'un humain jusqu'à le tuer.

Tel était le système. La reine Tatiana le maintenait tel qu'il était, mais Hermione le trouvait injuste et archaïque. Elle désapprouvait le fait que les dhampirs soient au service des Moroï et non considérés comme leurs égaux.

Une bouffée de révolte la secoua comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait mais elle inspira profondément et retrouva son calme. Ce ne fut pas difficile. La bibliothèque était, tel un sanctuaire, calme et paisible et elle aimait par dessus tout s'y réfugier.

- Bon, murmura-t-elle. Au boulot.

Elle sortit ses cours de son sac et relut tous ses cours. Cela lui prit trois quarts d'heures. Il lui restait donc plus d'une heure pour avancer dans son projet personnel. Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table et l'alluma.

- À nous deux, murmura-t-elle.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Probablement la bibliothécaire.

- Tu parles toute seule, Granger ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant cette voix familière. Elle leva les yeux en réprimant un soupir.

- Malefoy.

Il n'était pas accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle ses deux futurs gardiens. Le jeune homme blond prit un air faussement offensé.

- Et si tu m'appelais par mon prénom ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui était plutôt inattendu.

- C'est nouveau !

Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire arrogant.

- Je suis un homme très novateur, se vanta-t-il. S'il te plaît ?

Elle soutint son regard gris pâle.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, mais appelle-moi par mon prénom, toi aussi.

Drago sourit, visiblement content du tour que prenait la discussion.

- Hermione. Tu as raison, cela sonne bien. C'est mignon.

Elle connaissait ce petit jeu. Il le servait à la plupart des Moroï de sang royal, mais pas à Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus. En effet, il ne pensait qu'à faire la fête et prenait de haut les Moroï roturiers comme le meilleur ami d'Hermione, Ron et les dhampirs. S'il invitait Ron aux fêtes qu'il organisait, c'était par égard pour Harry, qui était de sang royal comme elle.

Drago lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Maintenant, à ton tour. Appelle moi par mon prénom.

Elle retint un nouveau soupir. S'il y tenait...

- Drago...commença-t-elle.

Une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

- ...maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu veux bien me laisser travailler ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça, pour faire place à une moue faussement déçue. Il ne se laissait pas abattre facilement. Ce qui était propre à tout séducteur. Hermione ignorait s'il avait essuyé beaucoup de rebuffades mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter à cela. Drago n'était pas le plus beau des garçons, avec son visage en pointe. Cependant, sa chevelure blond platine toujours impeccable et ses yeux d'un gris étaient des atouts incontestables. Par ailleurs, les filles étaient séduites par son assurance, qui était plutôt de l'arrogance aux yeux d'Hermione, sa tendance à rouler des mécaniques. Elles le trouvaient également drôle. Hermione, quant à elle, ne riait pas de ses plaisanteries au sujet de Ron.

- Tu me rejettes ?

Pensait-il l'attendrit, la faire culpabiliser ? Hermione ne se laissait pas facilement prendre par les sentiments, aussi elle ne s'attendrit pas, au contraire. Elle perdit patience.

- Non mais vraiment ! À quoi tu joues ? Depuis quand tu flirtes avec les rats de bibliothèque ?

Nullement vexé, Drago se pencha vers elle.

- Ne le répète à personne, mais c'est mon nouveau fantasme.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était donc cela. Il avait envie de nouveauté. Comme il l'avait dit, il était un homme « très novateur ». Hermione aurait dû se sentir flattée. Fantasme ou pas, il n'aurait pas choisi une « intello » qu'il aurait trouvée repoussante. Pourtant, elle n'envisageait pas une seconde de lui dire oui. Elle se voyait mal avoir un petit-ami.

- Je suis sûre que tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreux rats de bibliothèque appartenant à la gent féminine qui te diront oui. Maintenant, laisse moi travailler.

Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

- Montre-moi ce que tu fais et j'exauce ton vœu.

Une bouffée de panique submergea Hermione. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, elle réussit à conserver un visage à peu près impassible. Elle était douée pour donner le change.

- Ce sont des cours, rien d'intéressant.

Drago ne parut pas dupe. Hermione avait peut-être sous estimé son intelligence.

- Gr...Hermione, je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose. Depuis la rentrée, tu sembles t'investir dans quelque chose. Tu te lèves très tôt et ce n'est pas pour réviser et...j'ai l'impression que tu mènes une enquête. Cette fois ci, Potter et Weasley ne sont pas impliqués dans ton complot.

Elle tressaillit. Il semblait sur le pont de percer son secret. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Harry et Ron comprennent, alors Drago Malefoy...elle décida d'être honnête.

- D'accord. Je suis sur un projet très important à mes yeux.

Drago parut sincèrement intéressé.

- C'est super ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Franchement, cela ne va pas te plaire.

Drago parut intrigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le lire.

Drago parut réfléchir, puis leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- D'accord. Tu m'en parleras quand ton projet sera terminé.

Dans ce cas, il pouvait attendre.

- Je... commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas.

Une Moroï blonde, et pas n'importe laquelle, venait de se montrer. Vasilisa Dragomir, dite Lissa. Une princesse. Elle plongea son regard sans celui de Drago.

- Tu vas laisser Hermione tranquille pour aujourd'hui et tu ne lui poseras plus de questions, d'accord ?

Drago hocha docilement la tête et s'en alla. Lissa adressa un sourire à Hermione.

- Merci, lui dit cette dernière.

Lissa lui adressa un joli sourire.

- C'est un plaisir. Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça. Les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais parlé même si elles se connaissaient de vue. Hermione la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas risqué, pour toi, d'utiliser la suggestion ?

Lissa haussa les épaules.

- Je pense en faire bon usage. Là, c'était peut-être un peu abusif, je le sais.

Les deux filles rirent silencieusement. Lissa était une jeune fille adorable et populaire et sa future gardienne, Rose Hathaway, faisait souvent parler d'elle. Hermione aurait aimé lui parler, aussi ce bref échange avec sa meilleure amie lui fit plaisir.

- Travaille bien, l'encouragea Lissa avant de choisir un livre.

- Merci, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé la dernière représentante des Dragomir de son projet. Elle aurait aimé lui en parler, pour qu'elle s'y intéresse et l'encourage. Mais pourquoi Hermione aurait-elle fait cela ? Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à ses amis les plus proches. Bien sûr, elle le ferait un jour, quand son dossier serait suffisamment solide. Elle devrait le faire. En effet, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait aux alentours, elle focalisa son attention sur son ordinateur et ouvrit le fichier X. Une phrase qu'elle avait elle même rédigée apparut sous ses yeux :

« Les droits des dhampirs : ils méritent d'être traités en égaux par les Moroï. »

XXX

L'alarme retentit. Ginny gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle éteignit son réveil et se leva.

- Hermione ? appela-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui ne la surprit guère. Elle savait que Hermione se levait tôt pour étudier. Enfin, pas vraiment étudier. Elle travaillait sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle n'avait pas obtenu plus d'informations de la part de sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle respectait son intimité et Hermione respectait la sienne.

Ginny se rendit dans la salle de bain. Ayant pris sa douche la veille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se brosser les dents et à se faire belle. Cela fait, elle brossa en dernier ses longs cheveux roux et les laissa libres. Sa chevelure était un de ses principaux atouts de séduction.

Cependant, si elle avait du succès avec les garçons, son charme n'avait pas conquis celui qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle gérait plus ou moins bien. Elle descendit aux sources, ayant besoin d'une gorgée de sang.

Le lieu regorgeait d'humains au cou zebré de bleus et de cicatrices occasionnées par les morsures. Ils étaient souvent dans un état second. Les humains qui servaient de sources étaient les seuls à connaître les secrets de la communauté vampire et ils n'avaient pas un statut très valorisé. Hermione désapprouvait cela et Ginny ne lui donnait pas tort. Même si elle les mordait et se nourrissait d'eux, elle s'efforçait de les traiter avec le plus de respect possible.

Elle s'approcha d'un jeune homme qui la regardait avec intérêt. Il semblait à peu près lucide, ce qui changerait une fois que les endorphines contenues dans la salive de la jeune Moroï l'atteindraient. Il était plutôt mignon. C'était du gâchis qu'il ne fasse pas autre chose de sa vie.

Ginny s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage blême du jeune homme.

- Ce serait plutôt bonsoir, de mon point de vue.

Il faisait de l'humour. Intéressant.

- Vous devez pourtant vous adapter à la vie des vampires, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Oui, mais pour moi, le jour reste le jour et la nuit reste la nuit.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Cela doit être difficile à vivre, ce changement.

Le jeune homme balaya sa compassion d'un geste.

- C'est mon problème.

Ginny désigna alors son cou.

- Je peux ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis là pour ça.

Il inclina alors le cou dans sa direction et Ginny plongea ses crocs dans la chair. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche. À peine eut-elle le temps d'apprécier le nectar sur sa langue qu'elle s'arracha au jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait déjà planer.

- C'est tout ? gémit-il. Tu peux encore...

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Ça suffit. Nous avons tous les deux eu notre dose. Merci, au fait.

Sans attendre qu'il proteste, elle quitta la salle aux sources. Elle nettoya sa bouche et gagna la cafétéria. Boire du sang avait tendance à couper l'appétit mais elle avait quand même besoin de nourriture normale. Aussi, elle prit un chocolat chaud.

- Ginny ! appela une voix familière.

Son gobelet en main, elle reconnut Ron. Il était assis et lui faisait signe. À côté de lui se trouvaient Harry...et Cho.

Ginny partageait régulièrement ses repas avec eux et était en proie à un dilemme. Elle était partagée entre le plaisir d'être aux côtés de Harry et la douleur de le voir roucouler avec la ravissante Cho Chang. Heureusement, le couple ne traitait pas les autres comme s'ils étaient uniquement là pour tenir la chandelle. C'était donc supportable. Ginny sortait avec d'autres garçons mais une part d'elle voulait toujours conquérir Harry. Elle n'était pas la seule. Harry était populaire et considéré comme spécial dans le monde des Moroï. Enfant, il avait survécu à une attaque de Strigoï. Il était considéré comme miraculé et était très protégé. Il faisait l'objet de nombreuses légendes que certains Moroï prenaient très au sérieux, ainsi que les Strigoï. Voldemort, le plus redoutable d'entre eux connu à ce jour, le recherchait.

Elle s'approcha donc de son groupe d'amis et prit place auprès d'eux. Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, tout le monde !

Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, Ginny.

Ginny sentit son cœur palpiter mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Lorsque Harry lui souriait ainsi, elle avait l'impression que cela pourrait marcher entre eux. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. La réalité, c'était qu'il était avec la belle Cho Chang. On disait souvent à Ginny qu'elle était très jolie mais ce n'était pas le même genre de beauté. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un concours de miss, entre elle et Cho. Elle ne voulait pas se mesurer à elle. Aussi, elle lui adressa un sourire, que Cho lui rendit avec une certaine réserve.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire son chocolat, Ron se pencha vers elle.

- Ginny, tu m'expliques ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. Allait-elle devoir encore lui rendre des comptes au sujet des garçons qu'elle fréquentait ? Ron était du genre possessif. Pourtant, il lui semblait que si elle avait pris Harry pour petit-ami, il lui aurait donné sa bénédiction. C'était cette intuition qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop de se mêler de ses affaires. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le remettre à sa place et de défendre sa vie privée, par principe.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée t'expliquer ?

- Hermione, répondit-il.

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Tu veux que je te parle d'Hermione ?

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Concernant Hermione, Ron avait tendance à se comporter comme un petit ami possessif, alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas de cette manière.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Oui. Pourquoi se lève-t-elle aux aurores ? Elle mijote quelque chose. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, toi ?

Ainsi, Ron l'avait remarqué. Ginny aurait bien aimé connaître la réponse à sa question mais il n'en était rien. D'ailleurs, même dans le cas contraire, elle aurait respecté le secret de son amie. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui ne manquerait pas de faire décoller Ron de sa chaise.

- Je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un.

XXX

Sirius se rendit à la salle d'entraînement. Il avait été assigné à Harry, selon la demande de son père James, qui était aussi son meilleur ami à l'époque où ils allaient à l'académie saint Vladimir ensemble. Ainsi, cette tâche de veiller sur Harry était plus un plaisir qu'un devoir. Harry était le portrait craché de son père, si ce n'était qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Son caractère également, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait aussi choisi d'être gardien pas par sens du devoir, lui qui aimait enfreindre les règlements, mais parce qu'il aimait se battre par dessus tout. Rester à l'école, qui bénéficiait de protections contre les Strigoï, était frustrant, pour lui. Aussi, il avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un mannequin.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction de voir Dimitri dans la salle d'entraînement, en train de lire un roman de western. Il semblait absorbé par sa lecture, aussi Sirius envisagea de l'attaquer par surprise.

- N'y pense même pas, dit son collègue et ami.

Sirius lui sauta tout de même dessus et Dimitri para son attaque.

- C'est malin. Tu m'as fait perdre ma page, soupira ce dernier.

Sirius éclata de rire. Dimitri était un demi-dieu, raison pour laquelle il adorait se mesurer à lui. Il décida alors de l'attaquer sur un terrain où il était vulnérable.

- Comment va Rose ?

Le regard de Dimitri se fit sévère.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Rose était une fille merveilleuse, ainsi que la meilleure élève de Dimitri, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle était brillante et avait une force de caractère incroyable. Sirius avait remarqué que Dimitri et Rose étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils géraient cela plus ou moins bien. Il estimait qu'ils avaient le droit de s'aimer.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Penses-tu vous donner une chance, à long terme ?

Dimitri soupira.

- Disons que bientôt, nous ne serons plus élève et professeur.

Sirius sourit. Il prenait cela pour un oui. Cependant, il ignorait comment il aurait réagi en étant à sa place. Il n'était pas amoureux, excepté du danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

Merci pour vos reviews! Pour répondre à une question, je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine!

**Chapitre deux**

Hermione faisait une liste d'arguments et d'outils de persuasion pour donner aux dhampirs les mêmes droits que les Moroï : avoir le droit de faire des études autre que celles formant au métier de gardien, de siéger au gouvernement au même titre que les Moroï. Certes, ils ne maniaient pas la magie mais leurs capacités intellectuelles étaient les mêmes. Elle songea alors que pour appuyer ses propos, il lui faudrait mener une enquête. Faire un questionnaire et avoir accès aux statistiques de l'académie. Pour cela, il lui faudrait enfreindre le règlement. Elle aurait donc besoin de l'aide de ses amis et de personnes haut placées.

Elle commencerait par le questionnaire. Ce serait le plus simple. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux questions qu'elle pourrait élaborer, elle eut le réflexe de regarder sa montre.

-Mince ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller aux sources mais elle n'avait pas soif. Tant pis. Elle irait aux sources à midi. Elle rangea son ordinateur en hâte et se rendit à la cafétéria. Il y avait encore du monde mais toutes les bonnes choses à manger n'étaient pas parties. Il restait des viennoiseries, du café et du jus de fruits. Hermione fit son choix. Une fois son plateau à la main, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une place.

- Hermione, par ici !

Elle reconnut la voix familière de Ginny. Elle la rejoignit. À sa table se trouvaient également Harry et Ron. Cho, la petite amie d'Harry, était sans doute partie. Harry était son cousin et ses parents l'avaient recueillie quand elle avait perdu les siens. Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry, et le sien à elle. Ce dernier semblait mécontent.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, s'empressa-t-elle de les saluer.

Sur ces mots, Hermione attaqua son croissant et son jus de fruits. Ginny l'observa manger avec appétit.

- Toi, tu n'es pas allée aux sources, constata-t-elle.

À quoi bon mentir ? Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Dans ce cas, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt si tu manques d'arriver en retard en cours ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Son croissant avalé, Hermione vida son verre de jus de fruits d'un trait.

- Je n'arriverai pas en retard.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva. Ron l'imita.

- Nous allons aux cours en même temps que toi. Inutile de nous quitter.

Bon, alors allons-y, déclara Hermione.

Harry se leva et ils sortirent de la cafétéria. Là, Ron l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il commençait à devenir agaçant. Hermione perdit patience.

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

Ron plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami. Si tu vois quelqu'un, j'aimerais le savoir.

Hermione observa son ami avec étonnement. C'était donc ça ? Il croyait qu'elle avait un petit-ami et il était...jaloux ? C'était touchant, mais aussi embarrassant. Ron était plutôt mignon et elle l'adorait. Mais elle l'aimait comme un frère et ne se voyait pas l'embrasser, flirter avec lui. Cependant, elle jugea bon de le rassurer. Elle lui sourit.

- Ron, ce n'est pas...

Elle fut interrompue par une voix traînante.

- C'est moi qu'elle fréquente, Weasley.

Drago se posta à côté d'Hermione avec un sourire pour narguer Ron. Ce dernier parut incrédule et écœuré.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Hermione acquiesça.

- Exactement, Ron. Ce n'est pas possible. Drago veut séduire une première de la classe, c'est son fantasme. Mais il perd son temps, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en s'adressant à Drago, qui se contenta de s'esclaffer et d'entrer en classe. Ron, lui, semblait toujours sous le choc. Hermione décida d'y remédier.

- Écoute, je vous expliquerai tout, à Harry, Ginny et toi, à la pause déjeuner. Promis.

De la frustration se dépeignit sur le visage de Ron.

- Je ne vais pas attendre jusque là !

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère. À nouveau, Ron se comportait comme un gamin et provoquait l'une de leurs disputes habituelles. Cela aurait pu la dissuader de révéler son projet mais elle avait pris sa décision et avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas réussir toute seule. Cependant, elle appréhendait sa réaction. Chaque fois qu'elle militait pour une cause, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. En tout cas, patienter trois heures ne le tuerait pas.

- Tu n'auras qu'à être attentif en cours, cela te fera oublier ton impatience.

Devant l'air peu enthousiaste de Ron, elle ajouta :

- Cela ne te fera pas de mal.

Ron se renfrogna, mais elle l'ignora et entra en cours.

Pour Hermione, les cours passèrent très vite, tant elle était passionnée par l'enseignement de ses professeurs. Elle prit activement des notes, tout en buvant leurs paroles et en lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui avaient le malheur de bavarder et de perturber sa concentration. À la dernière heure, elle se retrouva à côté de Lissa, ayant des cours en commun avec elle. Chose inhabituelle lorsqu'elle était en classe, Hermione éprouva soudain l'envie de lui parler, mais s'abstint. Hermione contrôlait le feu et Lissa contrôlait un élément découvert depuis peu, l'esprit. Il permettait de guérir et de contrôler les pensées des gens, ainsi que d'autres choses surprenantes. C'était un pouvoir fascinant mais il fragilisait l'équilibre mental de celui qui l'utilisait. Hermione ne connaissait pas bien Lissa mais elle lui donnait l'impression de bien s'en sortir. Elle ne semblait ni folle, ni dangereuse, juste vulnérable.

Quant à Hermione, malgré son application en classe, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'utiliser le feu. Ron, qui contrôlait l'air, l'enviait pour cet élément mais Hermione le trouvait effrayant. Elle avait toujours peur de déclencher un incendie et son cerveau faisait un blocage à ce sujet.

Lorsque la dernière heure avant le déjeuner prit fin, Lissa posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle fut surprise par ce contact amical.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Lissa la regardait avec bienveillance.

- Mon petit ami, Christian, contrôle bien le feu. Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Christian Ozéra ? Oui.

Lissa la regarda avec appréhension. Christian Ozéra avait une mauvaise réputation, parce que ses parents s'étaient transformés en Strigoï. Sans doute avait-elle peur qu'Hermione la juge. Cependant, Hermione n'avait que faire des mauvaises langues.

- Je le connais de vue. Et alors ?

- Il pourrait peut-être t'aider à contrôler ton élément...et ta peur.

Hermione ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle était touchée par la gentillesse de l'héritière Dragomir. Contrôler le feu ? Cela lui paraissait insurmontable, mais elle aurait aimé ne plus être prisonnière de ses peurs. Elle avait entendu dire que Christian faisait une utilisation dangereuse de ses pouvoirs mais là aussi, il ne s'agissait que de mauvaises langues.

- C'est gentil. Mais...je ne sais pas.

Lissa lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

- Tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir, si tu as...envie de parler.

À ce moment là, une superbe brune à la peau mate arriva. Rose Hathaway. Elle regarda Hermione d'un air surpris, puis Lissa.

- Tu viens déjeuner, Lissa ?

Lissa acquiesça.

- À plus tard, Hermione.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

- À plus tard. Merci, Lissa.

Ce témoignage de gentillesse de la part de Lissa réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. En effet, elle était du genre solitaire et admirait secrètement Lissa, mais la trouvait inaccessible, tant elle était adulée par la communauté Moroï et dhampir. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils allèrent aux sources, puis se rendirent à la cafétéria. Rassasiée par le sang humain, l'appétit d'Hermione avait diminué, aussi elle se contenta d'une entrée, une petite salade de crudités.

Quand ils furent installés, Ron pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ginny.

- Toi ! Tu t'es bien fichue de moi !

Ginny lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Qui ? Moi ?

Ron la fusilla du regard.

- Tu m'as dit qu'Hermione voyait quelqu'un.

- Oh, ça. Je te faisais marcher, et tu as couru. Mais tu avais besoin d'être préparé psychologiquement pour le jour où ce sera vrai.

Ron parut furieux mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Harry et Hermione s'esclaffèrent discrètement. Ron regarda alors cette dernière.

- Et toi, si tu tenais ta promesse et m'expliquais ce que tu mijotes en ce moment, au lieu de te payer ma tête ?

Hermione soutint son regard.

- D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas te moquer de moi.

Ron secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Raconte.

Hermione aurait pu s'indigner mais elle comprenait l'état d'esprit de Ron. Ce qu'elle faisait en chaque début de journée ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela. Il voulait avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami. De son côté, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle devait assumer ses convictions, quitte à susciter les moqueries. Par ailleurs, son projet n'avait rien de ridicule, même s'il était peut-être un peu trop ambitieux.

- D'accord. Je vais tout vous dire.

Sur cette promesse, elle se mit à parler de son projet de donner plus droits aux dhampirs afin de leur donner plus de droits et progressivement, les rendre égaux aux Moroï. Pour commencer, ils ne seraient pas uniquement formés aux métiers de gardien mais verraient leur panel élargi afin de faire le métier de leur choix. Ils pourraient occuper des postes jusque là toujours réservés aux Moroï, sans véritable raison. Pour cela, elle devrait prouver que leurs capacités intellectuelles étaient les mêmes, pour commencer en comparant les résultats des dhampirs et des Moroï dans les matières qu'ils avaient en commun. Au début, Hermione s'exprimait avec timidité, sachant que son projet pouvait paraître fou, mais elle passa outre et se passionna, s'enflamma presque dans son récit. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'aperçut que les autres buvaient ses paroles.

Elle décida alors de reprendre son souffle.

- Voilà. Je vous ai tout dit. Vous pouvez vous moquer mais franchement, vous seriez des crétins. Il n'y a aucune raison de traiter les dhampirs comme des instruments et ce n'est pas parce que cela a toujours été ainsi que cela ne doit pas changer.

Hermione observa ses amis d'un air de défi mais pas un ne semblait sur le point de rire d'elle ou de lui faire une réflexion désagréable. Ginny lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

- Bien parlé, Hermione.

Déjà une personne qui la soutenait. Hermione en ressentit un plaisir indicible mais ce n'était pas fini.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi, Hermione, intervint Harry. J'ai plutôt envie de t'applaudir.

Hermione rosit de plaisir.

- Merci, Harry.

Il ne restait plus que Ron. Elle le regarda, guettant sa réaction. S'il voulait se moquer d'elle, il s'en abstiendrait sûrement car Ginny et Harry venaient de la soutenir. Il se retrouverait donc avec trois personnes contre lui, sans doute les trois personnes qu'il appréciait le plus dans ce lycée. Hermione l'invita à réagir.

- Ron ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais inventé tout cela pour que je te laisse tranquille au sujet d'un garçon.

- Non mais vraiment, s'agaça Hermione. C'est tout ce qui te tracasse ?

Ron lui adressa un regard chaleureux.

- Bien sûr que non. Je trouve ton projet génial. En tant que Moroï roturier, je trouve aussi que nous devrions tous être sur un plan d'égalité. Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Hé bien, je le fais maintenant.

- Quel est le plan ? s'enquit Ginny. C'est toi le chef.

- Nous allons commencer par comparer les notes des dhampirs et des Moroï. Pour cela, il faudrait avoir accès aux archives de l'académie.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Enfreindre le règlement ? Je sais qui pourrait nous aider.

XXX

Sirius venait d'entraîner un élève qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Un Moroï et non un dhampir. Christian Ozéra. Il allait à l'encontre du règlement et même de la loi en faisant cela mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, loin de là. Il admirait les rebelles et ce garçon en était un. Il lui ressemblait. Sirius était pour l'idée que les Moroï se battent aux côtés de leurs gardiens. Il était favorable à une révolution. Alors qu'il venait de complimenter son élève clandestin pour son obstination, il le congédia juste à temps. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et ne conservant pour souvenir de l'attaque des Strigoï ayant eu lieu à sa naissance qu'une cicatrice sur le front. Il était accompagné de son amie Hermione, qui était, du point de vue de Sirius, pas très amusante.

- Harry ! Comment ça va ?

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé.

- Bien, Sirius.

- Cela me fait toujours plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi, je vais bien, Sirius, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, ironisa Hermione.

Sirius se sentit embarrassé. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Hermione mais quand Harry était là, il avait tendance à ne voir que lui. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle était jolie, pour un rat de bibliothèque. Cependant, son regard manquait d'audace, d'insolence, ce qui l'aurait embellie davantage.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ?

Harry adressa un regard gêné à Hermione et regarda Sirius.

- On a quelque chose d'illégal à te demander.

Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait entendre.

- Je suis toute ouïe, Harry.

- Je m'en doutais. Hermione milite pour les droits des dhampirs. Elle voudrait prouver que leurs capacités intellectuelles sont égales à celles des Moroï en comparant leurs résultats scolaires, pour commencer.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

- C'est une excellente idée. Je suis fier de toi, Harry.

Hermione, cette fois, parut vraiment blessée.

- Si j'écrivais un livre et que tu en étais l'éditeur, Sirius, tu mettrais le nom d'Harry à la place du mien ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants, sa franchise causèrent un trouble inhabituel chez Sirius. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle insolence de sa part. Cependant, il l'avait mérité. Alors qu'Hermione tournait les talons et s'éloignait d'un pas furieux, Harry lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, l'idée vient d'Hermione. C'est elle qui se lève très tôt chaque matin pour y travailler en secret. C'est elle qui veut changer les choses. C'est elle qui fait preuve d'ambition, alors ne lui enlève pas tous ses mérites, Sirius.

Sirius se sentit très mal. Harry avait raison. Il devait être plus attentif aux autres. Il avait beau approcher de la quarantaine, il manquait cruellement de maturité Il interpella Hermione.

- Hermione, attends ! Excuse-moi !

Hermione revint et renifla dédaigneusement.

- Tu me présentes tes excuses parce que Harry t' a encouragé à le faire, je suppose.

- Non. Je suis un imbécile. Ne t'en vas pas. Je vais vous aider et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Laquelle ? firent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Je vais emmener Harry voir ses parents, pour leur demander leur appui dans votre projet. Lily est une spécialiste de l'esprit, elle pourrait faire passer certaines idées à la reine.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira.

- Mais oui ! On pourrait faire passer des tests d'aptitudes intellectuelles à tous les dhampirs du pays, par exemple ! Enfin, si tante Lily profite de son influence pour le faire...

Décidément, Hermione était ambitieuse. Sirius la connaissait vraiment mal et il l'avait peut-être mal jugée. Elle voyait les choses en grand, se rebellait contre le système et se battait, à sa manière. Plutôt que de regarder Harry, sans doute ferait-il mieux de s'attarder un peu sur elle de temps en temps. Il sourit à Hermione.

- Bien. Je vous conduis au bureau de la directrice pour que vous preniez les documents dont vous avez besoin et demain, j'emmène Harry chez sa mère. Il serait sans doute mieux que tu nous accompagnes, Hermione.

Celle ci se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

- J'aurais bien aimé mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'école, puisque je n'ai plus de gardien assigné.

Sirius retint un sourire sarcastique. Pour une rebelle, elle se souciait un peu trop du règlement. Enfin, c'était Hermione.

- Je commencerai à travailler avec les données récoltées pendant que Harry parlera de mon projet à ses parents.

Entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Kirova était un jeu d'enfant. Sirius était professeur donc ce n'était pas vraiment une effraction. Hermione récupéra les données nécessaires grâce à une clé USB. Elle pourrait donc commencer à travailler.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait pas cours l'après midi. Sirius quitta l'académie avec lui. Alors qu'ils roulaient, Sirius, qui avait du mal à rester assis en voiture, décida de faire une pause en ville et d'aller prendre un café.

- Attends moi là, dit-il à Harry.

Il quitta la voiture et alla chercher deux gobelets de café. En ressortant du bar, ils tombèrent de ses mains. Deux Strigoï se trouvaient là. Mince. Il avait laissé Harry dans la voiture. Il tenta de masquer son inquiétude par un sourire.

- Salut, les mecs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils servent de café à l'hémoglobine, par ici.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage cruel de l'un des Strigoï.

- Il paraît qu'ils servent le survivant. C'est encore meilleur.

Merde. Ils savaient qu'Harry était dans les parages. Sirius donna un coup de poing au Strigoï qui lui avait parlé, tout en donnant un coup d'épaules au second. Le premier vacilla et il lui planta de justesse son pieu dans le cœur. L'autre Strgioï voulut s'enfuir mais Sirius le plaqua à terre. Alors qu'il lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur, son ennemi hoqueta :

- Nous...ne sommes pas seuls.

Sirius se précipita dehors. La voiture avait disparu.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-il.

Il eut beau hurler son nom à plusieurs reprises, Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre trois**

Sirius courait sans savoir où il allait. Il recherchait Harry, les Strigoï. En vain. Lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer, il s'arrêta, conscient que cela ne mènerait à rien. Il fit demi-tour et se rendit au point où les Strigoï l'avaient attaqué. Il retourna dans le bar et interrogea les clients en faisant une description de Harry. En vain. Sirius était anéanti. Il avait laissé les Strigoï s'en prendre à Harry, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger envers et contre tout. Comment pourrait-il se supporter à présent ? En réparant ses erreurs. En effet, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre si facilement. Il composa le numéro de Dimitri.

- Dépêche-toi de répondre, je t'en prie, haleta-t-il.

Peu de temps après, Dimitri décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Dimitri, c'est Sirius. Il faut que tu viennes, vite.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai fait une très grosse erreur. Tu dois venir avec des gardiens.

- Sirius, dis-moi ce qui se passe et où tu es. J'arrive.

Sirius lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer. Dimitri ne le jugea pas, se contentant de dire qu'il le rejoindrait dans une demie heure, accompagné de gardiens. Sirius éprouva de la reconnaissance envers son ami. Il n'avait pas enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, ni fait le moindre reproche à Sirius. Cependant, ce dernier savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Il s'était conduit de manière irresponsable, n'avait pas protégé un élément très précieux de la communauté Moroï. Il serait jugé pour cela, par l'académie et par le gouvernement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne trouverait la paix que lorsqu'il sauverait Harry, démis de ses fonctions ou non.

Bientôt, des voitures arrivèrent. Des gardiens étaient présents, dont Dimitri, ainsi que Rose, son élève. Elle n'était pas censée être là, même si ses aptitudes à se battre rivalisaient avec celles des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Sirius.

Rose le défia du regard.

- Je suis toujours là quand il y a de l'action.

En temps normal, Sirius l'aurait approuvée, mais pas en cet instant. Il était trop furieux pour cela.

- Il ne s'agit pas de s'amuser, espèce de gamine !

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Rose allait le frapper. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de soutenir son regard.

- Premièrement, je suis majeure et j'aurai bientôt mon diplôme. Deuxièmement, j'ai le pouvoir de sentir la présence des Strigoï.

La colère de Sirius contre elle s'envola. Voilà qui changeait tout.

- Et tu sens la présence de Strigoï, en ce moment ?

Rose secoua la tête.

- Pas ici, non. Ils sont partis.

Génial. Cela, Sirius le savait déjà.

- Bien, fit Dimitri. Nous allons passer les lieux en compagnie de Rose au peigne fin, pour voir si elle sent la présence de Strigoï.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à arpenter la ville et sa périphérie de long en large, en vain. Rose avait tous les sens en alerte mais elle ne détecta pas de Strigoï. Dimitri expliqua à Sirius que chez elle, cette aptitude à sentir la présence de Strigoï se manifestait par des nausées. C'était peu agréable, mais pratique. Elle était capable de cela parce qu'elle avait reçu le baiser de l'ombre. Nous connaissions tous son histoire selon laquelle elle était morte et Vasilisa Dragomir, sa meilleure amie l'avait ramenée à la vie, instaurant un lien particulier entre elle et offrant à sa future gardienne un lien avec les morts et par conséquent les non morts, autrement dit les Strigoï. Finalement, Dimitri mit un terme à leur expédition.

- Rose est fatiguée et vous aussi. Nous allons nous arrêter là. Rentrons à l'académie.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Rentrez si vous voulez. Moi, je continue à chercher.

Dimitri le regarda calmement.

- C'est inutile, Sirius. Nous avons regardé partout, Harry n'est pas ici.

Il le fusilla du regard. Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre lui mais là, sa colère était dirigée contre lui même et il avait besoin de l'exprimer.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber !

Rose intervint.

- Ce n'est pas en tournant en rond qu'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit. Il faut lancer une enquête.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, élève, grinça-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter, Dimitri s'interposa entre eux. Il ne souffrirait aucune bagarre et il serait prêt à protéger son apprenti gardienne comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse Moroï. D'ailleurs, Rose était plus importante pour lui qu'une princesse Moroï, Sirius en était conscient. Certes, Dimitri pratiquait sa profession avec le plus grand sérieux et Rose était également consciencieuse mais le lien qui les unissait était encore plus solide.

- Rose a raison. Nous devons aller de l'avant et progresser en lançant une enquête.

Sirius soupira. Dimitri, au moins pouvait encore protéger celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Quant à lui, on venait de le priver de cela.

- Tu as raison. Rentrons.

Ils retournèrent à l'académie. Là bas, Sirius dut faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé. Il n'en menait pas large.

Kirova le toisa sévèrement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus et là, elle avait la possibilité de le démonter. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion cinglante.

- Nous allons prévenir la reine. Elle nous donnera son feu vert pour une enquête.

Sirius s'indigna.

- Nous n'allons pas attendre son feu vert ! Nous n'en avons pas le temps !

Kirova fut inflexible.

- Je ne vous rappellerai pas votre rôle dans cette histoire, Sirius. Ce serait mesquin. Ce qui est fait est fait. Seulement, Harry Potter est notre élément le plus précieux et nous aurons besoin du soutien de la cour royale. Nous l'aurons, cela ne fait aucun doute. En attendant, retournez à vos occupations. Reposez-vous, si vous en êtes capable.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et elle faisait même preuve d'une certaine bienveillance envers lui alors qu'il ne le méritait en rien. Il n'aurait pas cru cela d'elle. Lui qui avait toujours critiqué les figures de l'autorité, à l'instar d'un adolescent, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé la directrice de l'académie. Aussi, il se résigna.

- Quand me préviendrez-vous de la décision de la Cour ?

- Demain matin si possible. Maintenant, sortez, Sirius.

Sirius quitta le bureau avec un soupir. Il allait passer une nuit blanche, c'était certain.

XXX

Hermione referma son ordinateur et alla se coucher. Toute l'après midi, elle avait étudié les données qu'elle avait récupérées dans le bureau et avait étudié les notes avec attention. Elle avait commencé à faire des tableaux, des statistiques. Elle avait déjà eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait supposé auparavant. Les dhampirs avaient d'aussi bons résultats que les Moroï. Certains dhampirs étaient même très brillants et les surpassaient. Cependant, il y avait aussi des Moroï brillants. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de différence entre les deux espèces. C'était bon signe.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en réjouir pleinement. Certes, son enquête avançait et elle avait le soutien de ses amis, notamment Harry qui était allé voir sa mère, ce qui allait peut-être lui faire bénéficier d'un soutien précieux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait, alors ? Rien. Juste un pressentiment.

Toujours est-il qu'elle dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessa de se retourner encore et encore.

Le lendemain, elle réussit à faire disparaître ses cernes à l'aide d'eau froide et d'un peu de maquillage. Cependant, si elle était physiquement présentable, elle avait les nerfs à vif. Elle se rendit d'abord aux sources, puis prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. En passant devant le bureau, elle entendit des éclats de voix.

- Je me fiche d'Hermione !

La jeune fille tressaillit. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Quelques gardiens s'y trouvaient, dont Sirius, en compagnie de la directrice. Ils se turent et la regardèrent d'un air effaré.

Madame Kirova semblait gênée.

- Miss Granger, vous...

- Qui se fiche de moi ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Hermione dans l'académie.

Surprise de sa propre audace, elle entra dans le bureau et regarda les présents tour à tour. Sirius semblait horriblement mal à l'aise et coupable. Hermione devina que c'était lui qui avait tenu ses propos. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Elle en ressentit de la colère contre lui. Cependant, elle avait aussi besoin de savoir.

La directrice intervint.

- Miss Granger, ceci est une réunion entre professeurs. Une réunion privée.

Hermione n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer insolente mais le manque de sommeil et son orgueil blessé faisaient d'elle une autre personne. Depuis peu, l'attitude de Sirius la révoltait. Et là, elle se rebellait également contre l'autorité qui lui demandait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, parlez moins fort et arrangez vous pour ne pas prononcer mon nom. Je n'étais même pas en train d'écouter aux portes mais cela m'a interpellée.

Madame Kirova soupira.

- Vous avez raison. Vous serez au courant tôt ou tard. Votre cousin, Harry Potter, a disparu.

Hermione tressaillit. Son pressentiment était fondé.

- Disparu ? Depuis quand ?

- Hier après midi. Nos gardiens vont se lancer à sa recherche alors ne cédez pas à la panique.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur au gardien de son cousin.

- Et Sirius...je veux dire monsieur Black ?

- Il ne partira pas à sa recherche. Il est désormais assigné à votre protection. Vous appartenez à la lignée Potter, vous nous êtes précieuse également.

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

- S'il se fiche de moi, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Sirius semblait au supplice.

- Je...

La directrice l'interrompit.

- Cela suffit. Sirius, vous êtes un excellent combattant, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez. Vous serez à la charge d'Hermione. C'est ça ou...

Elle s'interrompit. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas menacer un professeur devant une élève. C'était tout à son honneur mais il était un peu tard pour cela, étant donné que la conversation avait perdu son caractère privé à l'instant où Hermione avait franchi cette porte.

Sirius esquissa un sourire amer.

- Ou vous me virez, c'est cela ? J'ai compris.

Au lieu de lui répondre, madame Kirova se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, veuillez vous en aller. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la décision prise pour vous attribuer un futur gardien.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est Harry.

Une lueur de compréhension et peut-être de compassion apparut dans le regard de la directrice.

- Bien sûr, miss Granger. Vous serez tenue au courant.

Hermione la gratifia d'un signe de tête.

- Merci.

Madame Kirova semblait fatiguée.

- Je vous en prie. Maintenant, laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione obéit. En quittant la pièce, elle prit mieux la mesure de ce qui s'était passé. Harry avait disparu. Il avait été enlevé par des Strigoï. Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit. Et s'il était mort ? Elle ne le supporterait pas. Cette idée lui donna le tournis, puis elle se ressaisit. Non. Elle devait garder espoir. Par ailleurs, c'était peu probable. Harry était un élément trop précieux pour que les Strigoï choisissent de s'en débarrasser aussi vite. Non, ils s'en serviraient comme otage.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis.

XXX

Ginny revenait des sources. Elle avait rendez-vous à la cafétéria avec Ron, Harry, Hermione et – elle réprima une grimace à ce sujet- Cho. À moins que Harry n'ait pas prévenu sa petite amie de ses projets. En effet, ils devaient discuter du projet d'Hermione et de la discussion que Harry avait eu lieu avec ses parents à ce sujet. Étrangement, Ginny avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'ami de son frère et, elle devait se l'avouer, l'élu de son cœur. S'inquiéter pour lui était en train de raviver des sentiments à son égard qu'elle se refusait et qui lui feraient plus de mal qu'autre chose si elle se laissait aller à les éprouver. Aussi, elle avait hâte de le revoir pour être rassurée et ne plus nourrir de tels sentiments. D'un autre côté, le voir nourrissait également ses sentiments.

Ginny soupira.

- Cesse de te prendre la tête, se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle fut la première à arriver à la cafétéria. Leur table habituelle était en effet vide. Elle s'y installa. Peu de temps après, elle aperçut Cho. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut que la petite amie de Harry allait la rejoindre mais celle ci passa devant elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue.

- Hé, Cho !

L'interpellée s'arrêta et regarda Ginny. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Salut, Ginny. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

Ginny lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu n'es pas obligée, mais les autres, dont Harry, vont bientôt nous rejoindre, alors...

Cho acquiesça en entendant le nom de Harry.

- D'accord.

Elle prit place à sa table et Ginny la soupçonna d'avoir accepté parce que Harry était là. En effet, Cho ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intégrer au groupe d'amis et était particulièrement distante avec Hermione et Ginny. Pourtant, celles ci n'avaient jamais été désagréables avec elle. Ginny ne manifestait pas de jalousie envers elle, car Harry était libre de ses choix. Même si cela lui faisait mal.

Comme Cho ne disait rien et que l'ambiance devenait pesante, Ginny décida de prendre la parole.

- Harry t'a-t-il parlé de notre projet ?

Cho haussa les sourcils, l'air sincèrement surprise.

- Votre projet ?

Ginny acquiesça.

- Celui d'Hermione, pour être plus précise. On va tous l'aider.

Cho secoua la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle semblait sincèrement perplexe, aussi Ginny n'insista pas. C'était à Harry de prendre l'initiative de lui en parler. Peut-être doutait-il du soutien de sa petite amie. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait voulu, Ginny n'aurait pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Ron arriva à ce moment là, accompagné d'Hermione.

En les voyant, Ginny comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils semblaient sous le choc.

- Asseyez-vous, les invita Ginny.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec raideur.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? s'enquit-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'espère que non.

Ginny regarda tour à tour son amie et son frère. Elle eut la très forte impression que son pressentiment au sujet d'Harry était fondé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à...Harry ?

Hermione tressaillit et regarda Ginny d'un air surpris. Puis elle acquiesça.

- Oui. Harry s'est fait enlever par des Strigoï.

Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle était horrifiée, mais pas vraiment surprise. Cela, elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Un cri retenti derrière elle.

- Oh mon dieu !

C'était Cho. Elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

- Du calme, Cho. Nous allons le retrouver.

Cho repoussa la main d'Hermione et secoua la tête.

- Non. Il est mort, il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle mais elle se maîtrisa.

- Cho, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux affirmer cela. Tu n'en sais rien.

Cho la fusilla du regard.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont des Strigoï, réveille-toi ! Réveillez-vous, tous !

Ginny lui lança un regard de défi.

- Ne le saurais-tu pas, si Harry était mort ? Moi, il me semble que je le sentirais.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Harry est trop précieux pour que les Strigoï s'en débarrassent aussi vite.

- Hermione a raison, renchérit Ron.

Ginny adressa un regard reconnaissant à son frère et son ami. Grâce à eux, elle se sentait soutenue. Cho, en revanche, n'était pas convaincue. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Vous êtes aveugles, ou quoi ? Harry est mort ! hurla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant sous les regards des Moroï et dhampirs qui les regardaient d'un air effaré. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que des rumeurs sur la mort d'Harry se répandent. Ginny concerta du regard Ron et Hermione et sut, sans besoin de mots, ce qu'ils pensaient. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait Harry, Cho l'enterrait bien vite, d'autant plus qu'elle se fiait à des paroles rapportées et non à une source sûre. Cependant, ils ne firent aucun commentaire là dessus. Ils devaient débattre d'un sujet plus important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.

- Tout d'abord, on va annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, décida Hermione. La directrice va sûrement les appeler mais ils méritent qu'on leur annonce en personne.

Ron hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis d'accord, mais va-t-elle nous laisser y aller ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi nous serons accompagnés par plusieurs gardiens, dont Sirius, qui mérite plus que quiconque le droit de leur annoncer.

Ginny tressaillit.

- Sirius ! Il n'a pas été renvoyé ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Il est devenu mon gardien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Toutes mes excuses! J'ai complètement oublié de poster ces dernières semaines. Pour me faire pardonner voici deux chapitres!**

**Chapitre quatre**

Hermione avait obtenu de madame Kirova l'autorisation d'aller voir les parents de Harry. Elle y était arrivée assez facilement, en insistant sur le fait qu'elle et ses amis comptaient y aller escortés de plusieurs gardiens. Elle avait complimenté Hermione sur ses intentions qu'elle trouvait tout à fait honorables. Hermione était en bons termes avec elle, contrairement à certains élèves. De manière générale, elle s'entendait bien avec les professeurs et les adultes en général. Cela dit, celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir était un peu une exception mais Hermione avait du mal à le considérer comme un adulte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le gymnase, lieu où elle n'avait guère l'occasion de mettre les pieds, excepté en compagnie d'Harry, Sirius s'entraînait avec acharnement. Il était torse nu et Hermione, pour la première fois, en ressentit un trouble. Elle devait reconnaître que Sirius était un très bel homme. Il approchait de la quarantaine mais Hermione lui donnait tout juste trente ans et ce n'était pas à cause de son manque de maturité. Ses yeux d'un gris sombre et profond pétillaient de malice et brûlaient de passion, ses beaux cheveux noirs épais et brillants ne recelaient pas le moindre filament gris.

Hermione se ressaisit. Comment réagirait Sirius s'il la surprenait en train de le contempler ? Rien n'était possible entre eux. Elle était élève et lui professeur. Peut-être se moquait-il des règles au point de...non. Hermione se serait donné des gifles. Heureusement, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il continuait de défouler sur un mannequin. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Hermione en ressentit à nouveau de l'amertume mais pour la défense de Sirius, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit.

- Professeur ? appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre. Elle prit une hésitation et réitéra son appel d'une voix plus forte.

- Sirius ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, haletant. Son expression se fit douloureuse.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Salut.

Il la regarda d'un air embarrassé.

- Écoute, ce qui j'ai dit, dans le bureau, ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi.

Le ressentiment d'Hermione resurgit.

- Difficile à croire, quand on sait que tu as prononcé mon nom.

Sirius soupira et laissa tomber son mannequin.

- Je sais. Mon problème, c'est que je suis un crétin irresponsable. Je ne jure que par Harry alors que ses amis, et pas seulement ses amis, sont tout aussi importants. Et je ne pense qu'à moi, qu'à m'amuser. Tu as le droit de dire que je suis un adolescent attardé.

- En effet, j'en ai le droit.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Hermione. Cette dernière ne put réprimer un sourire, que Sirius lui rendit, quelque peu apaisé.

- J'aime ton honnêteté.

Hermione sourit de nouveau et quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent. Malgré les circonstances, elle se sentait bien. Sirius et elle commençaient à bien s'entendre. Cela lui procurait de la chaleur et du réconfort. Elle en avait besoin, donc elle ne se posa pas de question et profita de ce bien être. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que l'atmosphère avait changé, entre eux. L'avait-il remarqué ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour profiter de ma compagnie. Tu voulais des excuses bien méritées ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu me les as présentées, à l'instant. Non, je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

Sirius la regarda avec sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est nous qui allons annoncer la nouvelle de la disparition de Harry à James et Lily. En personne.

Sirius parut surpris.

- Je voulais le faire. Mais Kirova ne nous laissera plus sortir maintenant et je ne voudrais pas risquer ta vie, ainsi que celle de Ron et Ginny.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- J'ai parlé à Kirova. Je lui ai demandé de nous accorder plusieurs gardiens. Nous serions trois voitures et nous ne nous arrêterions pas en chemin. Elle a accepté.

Sirius parut surpris et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Hermione l'avait souvent vu sourire mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que cette expression qui embellissait son visage se destinait à elle.

- Hermione, tu es vraiment douée. Comment te remercier ?

Elle le savait. En continuant de la regarder comme il le faisait en cet instant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Sirius la contempla, puis esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Je devrais t'utiliser plus souvent contre Kirova, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Tu vois qu'il y a des avantages à être mon gardien!

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient pour la demeure des Potter. Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent séparés pendant le trajet. Pour plus de sécurité, chacun était monté dans une voiture avec plusieurs gardiens. Aussi, Hermione se retrouva à l'étroit, coincée entre la portière et Sirius. Enfin, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Après lu avoir réchauffé le cœur, Sirius la réchauffait physiquement. Toutefois, elle ne le remercierait pas pour cela, ce qui aurait été le comble de la gêne pour elle.

Elle décida de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle sortit tant bien que mal son ordinateur de son sac et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle accéda alors à son dossier sur l'égalité entre dhampirs et Moroï. Elle constata qu'elle avait bien avancé mais qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire si elle voulait que son projet ait un impact sur la communauté vampire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius, qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son regard intrigué, accompagné d'un demi sourire.

- Des...devoirs.

Génial. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle allait changer l'image de rat de bibliothèque que Sirius avait d'elle. Cependant, pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne fut pas dupe. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Même toi, tu n'es pas studieuse à ce point. Pour ma part, je tombe malade quand je lis un livre en voiture alors des devoirs...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais ? Je suis très curieux.

D'où lui venait cette impression qu'il l'hypnotisait ? Les dhampirs n'utilisaient pourtant pas la suggestion. Non, cela venait sans doute de la beauté de ses yeux d'un gris orageux et ardent. Il esquissa alors un sourire rieur.

- Est-ce un site érotique ? Je ne te jugerais pas pour cela.

- Idiot ! s'écria Hermione, mi scandalisée, mi amusée.

S'apercevant que les autres gardiens leur lançaient des regards en biais, elle baissa la voix.

- Tu as gagné. Je travaille sur mon projet pour les droits des dhampirs.

Sur ces mots, elle se mordilla la lèvre, gênée. Sirius parut surpris.

- Pourquoi en as-tu honte ?

Hermione se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Parce que c'est à cause de ce projet qu'on a perdu Harry, d'une certaine manière, avoua-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles...

- Hermione.

Sirius posa une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Regarde moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Si cela n'avait pas été pour cela, j'aurais enfreint le règlement pour n'importe qu'elle autre raison. Ton projet est génial et ne met en danger personne, alors ne le laisse pas tomber.

Hermione sourit, soulagée.

- Tu as raison.

Sirius planta de nouveau son regard gris dans le sien.

- Tu me promets de ne pas laisser tomber ?

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

- Je le promets.

Elle sut au moment où elle fit cette promesse qu'elle était résolue à la tenir. Cependant, la priorité était de retrouver Harry et elle comptait bien y mettre son cerveau à contribution. Sirius ne manquerait pas de l'encourager, là aussi, du moins elle l'espérait. En attendant, elle continua de travailler sur son projet initial.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula sans encombre. Ils se garèrent et Hermione retrouva Ron et Ginny. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure des Potter. En reconnaissant la cour et les arbres, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. C'était chez elle ici, l'endroit où elle passait ses vacances. Sirius s'arrêta devant la sonnette. Hermione lui pressa le bras.

- Allez, courage.

Elle relâcha le bras de Sirius, surprise et embarrassée par sa propre audace. Sirius la regarda d'un air surpris, puis lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci, Hermione.

Sans doute était-il trop préoccupé par la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer pour se soucier du geste d'Hermione. Il appuya sur la sonnette.

Peu de temps après, une belle femme rousse aux yeux d'un vert éclatant vint leur ouvrir. Un sourire éblouit son visage.

- Sirius ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu es venu avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny ! Comment allez-vous, mes chéris ?

Le visage de Sirius était devenu grave. Il regarda Lily dont le sourire s'estompa.

- Nous avons quelque chose de grave à t'annoncer. James est-il là ?

Lily hocha la tête, l'air inquiet.

- Oui. Entrez.

Ils obtempérèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. L'endroit était élégant mais plutôt modeste pour des Moroï de sang royal. En effet, James et Lily avaient délibérément choisi de vivre en dehors de la Cour. Certes, ils y avaient des obligations et devaient s'y rendre régulièrement mais avaient décidé de ne pas s'y installer.

James arriva. Harry lui ressemblait de manière frappante, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes rondes, ce qui augmenta son malaise à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Toutefois, il n'avait pas les yeux d'un vert éclatant comme Harry et Lily, ce qui était une différence flagrante. Il observa les présents, couva Hermione d'un regard affectueux et s'assit auprès d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave s'est produit ?

Lily acquiesça, l'air inquiète.

- James, Sirius a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

XXX

James regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier était au supplice à la perspective d'annoncer qu'il avait failli dans sa mission de protéger Harry mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait assumer ses erreurs et il ne flancherait pas.

- Je t'écoute, Sirius. Que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que Harry ne soit pas là ?

Sirius tressaillit. James était perspicace. Cela ne le surprenait pas, c'était son meilleur ami. Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Soudain envahi d'une immense tristesse, il hocha la tête.

- Oui, James. Harry a été enlevé.

Lily tressaillit.

- Par des Strigoï ? demanda James.

Comme par miracle, Sirius réussit à soutenir le regard de son ami d'enfance.

- Oui.

James blêmit et Lily poussa un cri.

- Oh, mon dieu !

James posa alors une question dont la réponse demandait beaucoup de courage à Sirius.

- Tu n'étais pas avec lui pour le protéger ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius baissa la tête.

- Je ne suis pas très fier de moi.

Sur cet euphémisme, il leva les yeux.

- Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Il raconta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur rendre visite avec Harry et s'était arrêté pour prendre un café. Il avait verrouillé la voiture et avait dit à Harry de l'y attendre. Il s'était fait agresser par ces Strigoï et lorsqu'il avait eu raison d'eux, la voiture et Harry avaient disparu. C'était tellement ridicule qu'il aurait ri de lui si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

- Ça y est, vous savez tout, conclut Sirius.

James observa Sirius derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Tu veux dire que Harry a disparu alors que tu étais allé prendre un café ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Pour faire court, oui.

Lily éclata en sanglots. Hermione s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter. James, lui, frappa du poing la table basse et poussa un juron.

- Merde, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu laisser Harry sans surveillance ?

Sirius s'était attendu à cette réaction et il n'en était pas accablé, mais soulagé. En effet, il méritait qu'on se mette en colère contre lui, qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Seulement, j'avais verrouillé les portières et je pensais qu'Harry ne risquait rien...

James poussa un nouveau juron.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une portière verrouillée qui arrête les Strigoï. Non. La seule chose qui peut les arrêter, c'est un gardien. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

Sirius hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Je le sais.

James cacha son visage dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il découvrit son visage. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Des gardiens se sont lancés à la recherche de Harry. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer.

James parut surpris.

- Depuis quand cela t'arrête ?

- Ils m'ont demandé de protéger Hermione.

James se radoucit. Il regarda Hermione, qui réconfortait toujours Lily, avec un amour infini dans les yeux. Il l'aimait comme sa fille et c'était compréhensible, car il l'avait recueillie à la mort de ses parents. Quant à Sirius, il commençait à réaliser qu'il tenait vraiment à la protéger. Il l'avait si souvent ignorée mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, lui avait montré qu'elle existait. Il apprenait donc à présent à la connaître et l'appréciait de plus en plus, mais pas d'une manière paternelle. De quelle façon l'aimait-il, alors ? Il l'ignorait.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver. James reprit la parole, le ramenant totalement à la réalité.

- Dans ce cas, prends bien soin de Hermione. S'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Harry, là, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Sirius regarda James avec étonnement.

- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Tu ne m'as quand même pas pardonné pour Harry ?

James soupira.

- Je t'en veux, en effet. Mais je n'arrive pas à te détester et ne plus te considérer comme un ami.

- Oh, James.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius l'étreignit comme un frère. James aurait pu le repousser violemment, se mettre en colère, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Ainsi, Sirius le laissa pleurer, tandis que Ginny se joignait à Hermione pour réconforter Lily.

XXX

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione était songeuse. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère avait pleuré dans ses bras, elle ne s'était donc pas totalement sentie inutile, elle qui se sentait tellement redevable envers elle. Lily et James lui avaient demandé pourquoi Harry était venu les voir et Hermione avait parlé de son projet. Ils l'avaient approuvé et lui avaient dit qu'ils interviendraient en ce sens pour défendre les droits des dhampirs à la cour, mais pas dans l'immédiat. En effet, ils voulaient d'abord retrouver Harry, vivant ou mort. Ensuite, ils se consacreraient à elle. En attendant, ils avaient engagé des enquêteurs pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Hermione était de nouveau près de Sirius. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle allait apprendre à se battre. Pas avec son corps, mais avec sa magie. Le feu pouvait brûler les Strigoï. Elle devait donc apprendre à contrôler son élément.

Une fois arrivée à l'académie, elle alla voir Lissa. Celle ci se trouvait à la cafétéria.

- Bonjour, Lissa.

La jolie Moroï lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Hermione ! Je suis contente de te voir. Viens t'asseoir.

Hermione obtempéra. Le sourire de Lissa s'atténua et son regard devint inquiet.

- Tu tiens le coup, pour Harry ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. À ce sujet, ton offre de me faire aider par Christian Ozéra tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr.

- Génial. Mais en fait, je ne veux pas utiliser la magie pour allumer un feu de cheminée. Au risque de te choquer, je voudrais apprendre à me battre.

Lissa éclata de rire.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Christian milite pour la magie offensive.

Christian était un jeune homme pas très sociable, bien que séduisant avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleu pâle. Pourtant, il ne se montra pas désagréable avec Hermione mais patient et encourageant.

- Pour vaincre ta peur, tu ne dois pas oublier que ta propre magie ne peut pas te blesser. Tu dois d'abord apprendre à te détendre.

Il lui fit faire des exercices de méditation et de respiration. Cela fonctionna. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire jaillir une flamme de sa main comme il le lui avait demandé, on les interrompit. Rose venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle observa Hermione.

- Alors c'est vrai. Hermione Granger apprend à se battre.

Hermione en ressentit un peu d'irritation.

- Désolée de ne pas être fidèle à ma réputation, persifla-t-elle.

Rose lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je trouve ça génial. Et je ne m'arrête pas aux réputations. Enfin bref. Je suis là car j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. J'ai une amie parmi les alchimistes.

Les alchimistes étaient des humains qui avaient pactisé avec la communauté vampire et étaient chargés de transformer les corps des Strigoï en tas de cendres. Ils n'aimaient guère les vampires mais Rose était tellement surprenante qu'Hermione n'était qu'à moitié surprise qu'elle ait une amie parmi eux.

- Sirius avait tué deux des Strigoï qui s'en étaient pris à Harry, tu le sais ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui.

- Hé bien, ils avaient un tatouage sur leur bras.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit une feuille à Hermione, qui la déplia. Il y avait le dessin d'une tête de mort crachant un serpent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre cinq**

Hermione observa le dessin. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Rose, troublée. Celle ci l'observait avec intensité.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais cela me dit quelque chose.

C'était vrai. Cette marque lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir quoi, ce qui était frustrant. Surtout en cet instant, ou cela pourrait leur permettre de retrouver Harry. Elle devait se souvenir. Elle devait sauver Harry, s'il pouvait encore l'être.

Christian la tira de ses pensées avec un petit rire.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est aussi érudit. On a tellement de connaissances en tête qu'on ne peut pas toutes les retenir.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire devant son air taquin.

- C'est vrai.

Elle devait se souvenir de ce dessin. Mais comment ? En trouvant un moyen de forcer sa mémoire, sans pour autant qu'elle devienne folle. Peut-être l'hypnose...mas oui ! Une idée venait subitement d'apparaître dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Rose et Christian. La première arqua un sourcil.

- Tu t'es déjà souvenue ? Tu es rapide.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Mais non !

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi semblais-tu avoir une révélation ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Laquelle ? S'enquirent Rose et Christian d'une même voix.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour.

- Je pourrais faire une séance d'hypnose avec Lissa.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bien pensé, fit Christian, impressionné.

Rose, en revanche, semblait réticente, à la manière dont elle s'était raidie.

- Je m'y oppose. Lissa est fragile quand elle manipule l'esprit. Je pensais que toi aussi, cela t'inquiéterais, Christian.

Ce dernier parut piqué au vif. Ce n'était guère étonnant, dans la mesure ou Rose était douée pour provoquer les gens. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas dû accepter très facilement que Lissa prenne Christian comme petit-ami, dans la mesure où il pouvait être dangereux pour elle. Cependant, Hermione les voyait désormais souvent ensemble et ils semblaient entretenir une relation amicale.

- Cela m'inquiète. Mais c'est à Lissa de décider.

Rose ne répondit rien mais il sembla à Hermione comprendre son état d'esprit. Dans la mesure où elle tenait à protéger sa meilleure amie, elle devait penser savoir ce qui était bien pour elle, parfois mieux qu'elle. En effet, les spécialistes de l'esprit étaient heureux quand ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, bien qu'ils soient dangereux pour eux. Aussi, Rose devait sans doute redouter que Lissa ne sache pas s'arrêter quand c'était nécessaire. Hermione la comprenait.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir proposé cette idée, Rose. Je vais demander à un professeur ou à la directrice s'ils connaissent ce symbole.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Rose changea.

- Non. Pas Kirova.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle s'en servira pour ses intérêts, pas les tiens.

- Notre intérêt est le même. Retrouver Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire le contraire. Cependant, elle refusera de partager ses connaissances avec toi.

Hermione perdit patience.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Rose prit un air résigné.

- On va tenter le coup avec Lissa. Si elle accepte, je saurai l'arrêter au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Hermione la regarda avec étonnement.

-Merci.

Christian lui adressa un clin d'œil, comme pour féliciter Hermione d'avoir réussi à convaincre Rose.

Lissa accepta sans hésiter. Elle était ravie de pouvoir aider et de mettre sa magie au service du bien. Cela dit, Hermione doutait qu'elle ait déjà eu de mauvaises intentions en utilisant une magie qui pouvait soigner les blessures. Cependant, Lissa n'avait jamais tenté d'hypnotiser quelqu'un afin de faire rejaillir ses souvenirs. Elles étaient assises dans un salon pour élèves de l'académie.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'allonger sur un divan ? plaisanta Hermione.

Lissa lui adressa un sourire.

- Non. Il vaut mieux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts et que tu ne me quittes pas du regard. Sinon, il me sera difficile de t'hypnotiser.

Hermione se sentit un peu bête, ce qui était une première pour elle. Lissa lui sourit.

- Détends-toi. Ce ne sera pas désagréable.

Hermione comprit qu'elle utilisait déjà la suggestion car elle se sentit soudainement légère et reposée. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond.

- Tu es en sécurité. Tu es bien. Mais tu es assez forte pour remonter dans le passé. Où as-tu vu ceci ?

Un dessin apparut dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Une tête de mort crachant un serpent. Cette image ne collait pas avec la paix qui l'environnait. Soudain, elle bascula brutalement dans un autre monde.

Elle était avec Harry, ils étaient enfants. Des gens criaient autour d'eux, il y avait une bagarre. Elle reconnut alors ses parents, aux mains de Strigoï. Ils avaient ce dessin sur leur bras. Parmi eux, se trouvait un homme entièrement chauve, au teint encore plus pâle que les autres et dont les yeux écarlates semblaient fous.

Hermione poussa un cri. Subitement, elle revint à la réalité.

- Hermione ! Ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est terminé.

Hermione reconnut Lissa. Sa voix suffit à l'apaiser et atténuer son choc. Elle respira un grand coup et se calma.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Lissa.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. Et toi ?

Lissa lui adressa un sourire.

- Bien, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut t'inquiéter.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord avec ça, intervint Rose. Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose, Hermione ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Pour ça, oui.

Elle s'était souvenue de la mort de ses parents, du fameux moment où Harry avait survécu à Voldemort, le faisant fuir et sauvant la vie d'Hermione par là même. Elle ne tenait pas à en parler. Comme Lissa, Christian et Rose étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, elle décida de dévoiler ce qui était nécessaire.

- Cette marque appartient aux fidèles de Voldemort.

Rose réagit la première.

- Les mangemorts? Ceux qui veulent à la fois la magie et l'immortalité ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. C'est Voldemort qui a enlevé Harry.

XXX

Ginny avait soif. Après tous ces événements, elle n'avait pas pensé à se nourrir. Harry avait été enlevé et les gardiens venaient de découvrir, grâce à Hermione, que les mangemorts étaient coupables. Sa meilleure amie avait montré la marque à la directrice. Comme c'était Rose qui l'avait dessinée à partir du tatouage qu'elle avait vu sur les Strigoï, c'était donc également grâce à elle également.

Elle voulait apprendre à se battre, pour retrouver Harry. Elle s'entraînait avec Ron depuis longtemps, car il admirait les gardiens et avait donc pris des courts d'arts martiaux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec un professionnel. Pour cela, Sirius était tout trouvé. Elle devait le convaincre mais avant cela, devait se nourrir.

Alors qu'elle se rendait aux sources, elle vit quelqu'un, un garçon qui buvait goulûment au cou d'une humaine. Sa voracité n'était pas naturelle et pouvait être dangereuse.

- Hé, toi : Arrête, c'est dangereux !

Le garçon tressaillit au son de sa voix, et se retourna.

- Ginny ?

Elle poussa un cri en le reconnaissant.

- Harry !

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il tremblait. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte, elle réalisa que ses bras étaient glacés. Elle se dégagea et regarda Harry. C'était bien lui, mais il était d'une pâleur de craie et ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge. Il était devenu un Strigoï.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Pas toi !

Elle lut sur son visage une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur le visage d'un Strigoï, dans la mesure où ils n'en ressentaient aucune. De la tristesse. Sans doute un effet de son imagination. Harry. L'homme qu'elle aimait, devenu un Strigoï. Il avait perdu son âme. C'était tellement injuste. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. Depuis sa disparition, elle s'était procuré un pieu en cachette. Elle le brandit et menaça Harry, consciente qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en servir.

- Ne m'approche pas.

Harry esquissa un sourire amer.

- Tu es plus courageuse que Cho.

Ginny blêmit.

- Tu as tué Cho ?

Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que cette perspective la remplissait d'horreur. Cho ne méritait pas cela et elle avait beau avoir un Strigoï avec l'apparence de Harry en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait réaliser qu'il avait tué sa petite amie.

À sa grande surprise, Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Je l'ai laissée s'enfuir.

Ginny ressentit un mélange d'incrédulité et de soulagement.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça ?

Harry plongea son regard vert cerclé de rouge dans le sien.

- Je déteste ce que je suis devenu. Tu devrais me tuer, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

Ginny lut la souffrance dans son regard. Cela le rendait...tellement humain. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle éprouverait de la compassion envers un Strigoï mais c'était Harry et il souffrait. Elle se ressaisit. Peut-être était-ce une ruse. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Strigoï ayant conservé leur âme. Malgré sa méfiance, la question jaillit de sa bouche presque malgré elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as encore tué personne ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tue moi !

Ginny resserra son emprise sur le pieu, puis la desserra. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle allait appeler quelqu'un, un professeur. Pas Sirius, car elle ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction en voyant Harry en Strigoï. Harry vit son hésitation et s'empara du pieu. Il le dirigea droit sur lui.

- Non ! hurla Ginny.

Comme par miracle, elle réussit à l'arrêter. Harry, surpris, laissa retomber le pieu.

- Ne fais pas ça, Harry. Je t'en supplie.

Alors qu'elle ravalait ses larmes, Harry la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. La souffrance persistait dans son regard et Ginny sut qu'elle était réelle. D'ailleurs, elle venait de se souvenir que les Strigoï étaient non seulement incapables de ressentir des émotions, mais aussi de les imiter. Harry souffrait réellement. Il avait réussi à garder sa part d'humanité. C'était une première dans l'histoire des vampires et cela changeait tout.

- Ginny, pourquoi m'empêche tu de le faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était douce, dénuée de reproches et sincère.

- Pourquoi je t'empêche de te tuer ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui.

- Parce que je te crois quand tu dis que tu as laissé partir Cho.

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je dois mourir. Même si j'ai gardé une part de mon âme, mon corps a besoin de sang. De beaucoup de sang.

Ginny se rappela qu'ils étaient dans la salle des sources et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- D'accord. Quittons cet endroit. Je vais te procurer des poches de sang et nous allons aller quelque part où on ne te verra pas.

Harry émit un grognement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux retarder ma mort, alors que je représente un danger ?

Ginny planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas inconsciente. Seulement, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes des explications. Tu me dois bien cela.

Harry émit un nouveau grognement, puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Elle lui arracha son pieu des mains.

- Et je récupère ceci ! déclara-t-elle sévèrement.

Ginny, toujours ébranlée, alla à la banque de sang de l'académie récupérer plusieurs poches. Ensuite, elle quitta l'académie avec Harry et ils marchèrent dans les bois. Bientôt, ils trouvèrent une clairière et Ginny songea que c'était l'endroit idéal. De nuit, du moins. Si les Moroï enduraient difficilement la lumière du soleil, les Strigoï ne la supportaient pas du tout.

Une fois arrivée, elle tendit une poche de sang à Harry.

- Bois, dit-elle.

- Merci.

Il s'empara de la poche et la vida en quelques lampées. Ginny lui en tendit une autre.

- Encore ?

Harry sembla en proie à un combat intérieur, puis il secoua la tête.

- Non, merci.

Le rouge de ses prunelles était luisant et du sang ruisselait de sa bouche. Il semblait si peu humain. Il sembla s'apercevoir du regard que Ginny lui portait et détourna la tête. Cette dernière s'en voulut et lui tendit une serviette pour s'essuyer.

- Tiens.

Il ne le prit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai honte que tu me voies ainsi.

Ginny se baissa pour voir son visage et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Ton corps a besoin de sang.

Harry poussa un juron.

- C'est ça ! Et si je tue des gens, ce ne sera pas de ma faute non plus ? Cela arrivera, Ginny, tôt ou tard.

Ginny prit un air autoritaire.

- Nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, tu vas accepter cette fichue serviette et répondre à mes questions.

Harry, surpris, obéit et s'essuya la bouche. Ginny se rassit près de lui, étonnée par sa propre assurance. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à perdre ses moyens devant Harry, par le passé. En cet instant, c'était tout le contraire. Il la contempla en silence quelques instants. Puis il lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Ginny avait plusieurs questions en tête. Elle décida de commencer dans l'ordre.

- Pourquoi Voldemort t'a transformé en Strigoï ?

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui qui m'a enlevé ?

- Sirius a réussi à tuer deux des Strigoï qui étaient venu t'enlever. Il y avait la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras. Je suppose que tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Harry esquissa un sourire amer.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, maintenant.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont fait de toi l'un des leurs ? Ils n'ont pas voulu te tuer ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Ils voulaient faire une expérience. Selon Voldemort, j'ai reçu des pouvoirs particuliers à ma naissance et il pensait que je serais capable de conserver ma magie même une fois devenu Strigoï.

Ginny se rappela d'un détail qui n'était pas moindre. Cela tombait sous le sens.

- Mais oui ! C'est pour cela que tu as réussi à franchir les barrières de protection magique de l'académie !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui. J'ai conservé un peu de magie et elle m'aide à lutter contre la soif.

Ginny dissimula un sourire. Elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose mais avait peur que Harry réagisse mal si elle le lui disait. Cependant, Harry sembla deviner ses pensées.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Ginny décida de reporter cette dispute à plus tard en changeant de sujet.

- Comment as-tu pu leur échapper ?

- C'est Voldemort lui même qui m'a transformé. Après, il m'a installé dans une chambre en pensant que je serais inconscient. Mais je ne l'étais pas, alors je me suis enfui pendant la transition. Je me suis ensuite réfugié dans la banque de sang d'un hôpital pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que ma soif se calme. Ensuite, je me suis rendu à l'académie pour vous prévenir du danger et mettre un terme à mon sort.

Ginny médita ces informations quelques instants. Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Quel était l'intérêt de Voldemort de te transformer en Strigoï, s'il ne pouvait pas en profiter ?

Harry tressaillit.

-Il comptait boire mon sang pour s'accaparer mes pouvoirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre six**

Ginny regarda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Il veut boire mon sang ou trouver un autre moyen de s'accaparer mes pouvoirs. Pour cela, il veut faire des expériences sur moi.

Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle allait vomir. C'était écœurant. L'idée d'un Moroï se nourrissant d'un dhampir était déjà taboue et la possibilité que des Moroï boivent mutuellement leur sang était inexistante alors un Strigoï s'abreuvant d'un autre Strigoï, cela dépassait l'entendement. Néanmoins, ce qui dégoûtait le plus Ginny était qu'on veuille faire des expériences sur Harry comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont on traitait ces pauvres petites bêtes alors un homme...

Elle laissa échapper un cri de dégoût. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

- C'est répugnant !

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est moi qui suis répugnant. Imagine qu'à cause de moi, Voldemort puisse manipuler la magie ! Il deviendrait encore plus dangereux !

Le dégoût fit place à l'indignation dans le cœur de Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est Voldemort qui est écœurant, pas toi !

Harry regarda Ginny étrangement, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle s'évertue à prendre sa défense contre lui même. Puis il secoua la tête et à nouveau, son visage se ferma. Il prit un air résigné.

- Peu importe la façon dont tu me vois. Je dois mourir, avant de tuer quelqu'un et que Voldemort me trouve. De toute façon, j'ai répondu à tes questions et elles devraient t'aider à comprendre mon geste.

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se posta en face de Harry et le gifla.

- Imbécile ! Tu ne mourras pas. Les réponses que tu m'as apportées m'ont conforté dans cette décision. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, même en tant que Strigoï. Nous allons trouver un remède, te faire redevenir celui que tu étais. Et nous allons mettre Voldemort hors d'État de nuire.

Harry la regardait, le souffle coupé par sa gifle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la méprise, trouve ses projets impossibles. En effet, elle reconnaissait elle même qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle parviendrait à ses fins. Mais elle devait réussir. Après tout, personne n'avait réussi à ramener un Strigoï à la vie parce que nul ne s'était donné la peine d'essayer.

À sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Probablement. Pourtant, elle était heureuse de le voir rire, car cela le rendait plus humain. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

Harry secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Non, Ginny. C'est juste que tu es peut-être la première Moroï dans toute l'histoire à gifler un Strigoï.

- Oh.

Il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Et il semblait admirer Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment, d'ailleurs. Elle se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de sa vie sentimentale. Harry l'observa de nouveau.

- Merci, Ginny. Tu m'as redonné la force de me battre.

Ginny comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

- Il le fallait.

Harry acquiesça.

- Que fait-on, maintenant ?

XXX

Hermione s'entraînait avec Christian. Elle réussit à faire jaillir une flamme de sa main et à la faire disparaître. Elle s'était entraînée des heures pour y arriver et savoir qu'elle pouvait pratiquer la magie sans provoquer de dégâts représentait un grand pas en avant pour elle. Christian le savait. Il lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

- Félicitations, Hermione. Tu as réussi à dépasser ta peur.

Hermione esquissa un sourire timide.

- Merci. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de faire des dégâts avec ma magie et maintenant que j'ai réglé ce problème, on peut dire que j'ai vaincu cette peur.

Christian hocha la tête avec un sourire étrange, qui intrigua Hermione.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Le sourire de Christian s'élargit.

- Hé bien, disons que maintenant, tu vas faire exactement le contraire, c'est à dire utiliser le feu pour causer des dégâts.

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère.

- C'est ce que je voulais. Mais je veux m'en prendre aux Strigoï, pas à d'autres personnes, c'est clair ?

Lissa, qui avait assisté à leur séance de cours particulier depuis le début, émit un petit rire. Christian rougit légèrement, puis opina de la tête.

- Bien sûr. Cela dit, le contraire aurait été amusant. Pour cela, nous allons nous entraîner dans le gymnase, sur un mannequin. Je remplacerai ceux qui seront passés au barbecue, si cela peut te rassurer.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se souciait du règlement mais même pour elle, du matériel endommagé n'était rien par rapport à l'urgence de se battre contre Voldemort. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait changé, depuis pas si longtemps. Elle se battait contre les causes qui lui semblaient juste comme les droits des dhampirs et à présent, elle apprenait à pratiquer la magie offensive pour aller affronter des Strigoï. Elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable il y avait encore quelques jours. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour sa fierté personnelle qu'elle faisait ses efforts, mais pour Harry.

- Très bien. On y va, décida-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à quitter la salle, Ginny fit son apparition.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione.

Son amie était haletante, ses magnifiques cheveux roux en bataille, ses joues rougies. Elle avait couru et au vu des feuilles mortes accrochées à ses cheveux et ses vêtements, elle avait fait une escapade dans les bois, à l'extérieur de l'académie. Hermione s'apprêtait à la réprimander mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

- Hermione, je dois te parler.

Hermione la toisa sévèrement.

- En effet, j'ai besoin de tes explications. Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'académie ?

- J'ai de très bonnes raisons. Hermione, c'est important.

Hermione regarda Lissa et Christian.

- Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrai.

- Pas de problème, dit Christian, et Lissa lui adressa un sourire.

Une fois le couple éloigné, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent dans des fauteuils. Hermione laissa son amie reprendre son souffle, puis celle ci prit la parole.

- Hermione, j'ai deux nouvelles.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

- Une bonne et une mauvaise, j'imagine ?

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non. Une très bonne et une très mauvaise.

- Commence par la pire.

Ginny acquiesça. Elle reprit son souffle et se lança.

- J'ai retrouvé Harry et il est devenu un Strigoï.

Un froid glacial envahit Hermione. Harry, un Strigoï ? Elle aurait dû s'y préparer, s'il avait été enlevé par eux. Cependant, elle avait repoussé cette possibilité. Son cousin, son ami, si courageux et gentil. Il ne méritait pas d'être privé de son âme pour l'éternité. Hermione eut envie de hurler, de tout casser, mais elle se retint, par égard pour Ginny. Après avoir étouffé un sanglot, elle prit la parole.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Question inutile. Elle faisait confiance à Ginny, qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, car je l'ai vu. Ce qui nous amène à la très bonne nouvelle.

Hermione grimaça, se retenant à grand peine de pleurer.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

Ginny ne releva pas.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu son âme.

Hermione lutta contre une bouffée d'espoir qui tentait de la submerger. Elle voulait croire Ginny de tout son cœur mais sa raison le lui interdisait.

- C'est impossible. Ginny, tu n'es peut-être pas subjective. Tu as l'impression que c'est lui et je me ferais sûrement avoir à ta place. Mais ce n'est qu'un corps sans âme ni conscience.

Ginny secoua la tête, exaspérée.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Il déteste ce qu'il est devenu et se serait donné la mort si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Laisse moi tout te raconter.

Cette fois, Hermione ne put éteindre la lueur d'espoir qui avait jailli dans son esprit. Elle croyait son amie, qui semblait parfaitement saine d'esprit et objective.

- Tu as toute mon attention, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Ginny lui raconta alors que Voldemort avait transformé Harry car il pensait que ce dernier conserverait ses pouvoirs et qu'ils pourrait s'en servir. Harry avait réussi à s'enfuir. Voldemort avait eu raison. Il avait conservé ses pouvoirs et avait pu entrer dans l'académie. Ginny l'avait aperçu en se rendant aux sources et il lui avait demandé de le tuer. Elle avait refusé, car elle avait lu sur son visage des émotions qu'aucun Strigoï ne pouvait imiter. Il lui avait alors tout raconté. Ils avaient décidé de le cacher près de l'académie afin de trouver une solution.

Hermione écouta le récit, partagée entre l'envie de rire et pleurer. Comme Ginny, elle se mettait à croire à la possibilité de sauver Harry.

- C'est merveilleux, Ginny. Même si ce doit être horrible pour Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu, à l'académie ?

Ginny tressaillit.

- Mon dieu !

- Qui ? s'affola Hermione.

- Cho.

Hermione inspira profondément. Ce n'était guère surprenant. Cho était la petite amie d'Harry. Cependant, elle avait probablement mal réagi en découvrant que Harry était un Strigoï. Elle se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition d'Harry. Peut-être était-elle allée prévenir les professeurs afin que ceux-ci s'occupent d'Harry. Hermione ne voulait pas que cela arrive et Ginny non plus. Aussi, elle se leva.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? S'enquit Ginny.

- On va s'occuper de Cho. Mais d'abord, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Lissa.

- Tu vas en parler à Lissa ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

Ginny parut songeuse et inquiète.

- Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Rose sera au courant, compte tenu du lien télépathique qui les unit. Et Rose est une chasseuse de Strigoï.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Hé bien, je pense qu'elle fera preuve de discernement. Je l'espère.

Après tout, Rose était quelqu'un d'entêté certes, mais pas bornée pour autant.

Accompagnée de Ginny, Hermione se rendit au gymnase où les attendaient Christian et Lissa. Ginny leur fit le même récit qu'à Hermione. Ils parurent choqués, surtout Christian qui faisait des Strigoï une affaire personnelle, mais ils crurent à l'idée que celui qui avait survécu à une attaque de Strigoï étant bébé ait conservé sa magie et son humanité. Ils crurent Hermione.

- Vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lissa.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses deux choses.

Quand elle eut exposé son plan, elle interrogea la princesse Dragomir du regard.

- Tu es d'accord pour faire cela ?

La Moroï blonde hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je peux le faire, alors je le ferai.

Hermione éprouva une bouffée de reconnaissance envers elle. Une seule chose l'inquiétait encore.

- Tu crois que Rose acceptera que nous aidions un Strigoï ? Ce que tu sais, elle le sait aussi.

Lissa lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- En effet. Je lui parlerai et elle comprendra, ne t'en fais pas.

Peu de temps après, ils allaient voir Cho. Celle ci faisait ses devoirs, dans sa chambre. Quand Hermione l'interpella, elle poussa un cri et sursauta exagérément.

- Excuse-moi, Cho. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Cho secoua la tête.

- Je sais. C'est à cause de...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- De Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Cho tressaillit et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Hermione.

- C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de ton projet qu'il a quitté l'académie et s'est fait enlever !

Hermione ne fut pas ébranlée par ses accusations. Sirius l'avait déjà rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et elle le croyait. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable, juste exaspérée par les accusations de Cho. Les événements récents avaient permis de découvrir une facette d'elle peu flatteuse. Elle avait tourné le dos à Harry lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Aussi, Hermione perdit patience.

- Je me fous de tes accusations, Cho. As-tu prévenu quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé ?

Cho acquiesça.

- Oui, mais ils ne m'ont pas crue. Les Strigoï ne sont pas censés franchir les barrières magiques de l'académie. Ils ont pensé que j'étais bouleversée par la mort de Harry.

- Tu leur as dit que c''est lui que tu as vu ?

Cho secoua la tête.

- Non. Pour moi, tous les Strigoï sont pareils.

Hermione se sentit légèrement soulagée. Elle invita Lissa du regard à poursuivre.

- Je prends la relève, acquiesça cette dernière.

Elle s'approcha de Cho et plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

- Tu vas oublier toute cette histoire. Tu n'as jamais vu de Strigoï dans l'académie et tu vas dire aux professeurs que tu t'es trompée.

Cho hocha lentement la tête.

Je n'ai jamais vu de Strigoï dans l'académie, répéta-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Lissa rejoignit Hermione, qui lui adressa un bref sourire reconnaissant.

- Prête pour la prochaine étape ?

Lissa acquiesça. Christian, qui avait assisté à la scène, adressa un sourire approbateur à Hermione.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où tu lui as dit : « je me fous de tes accusations ».

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'était sincère.

- Et mérité, approuva Christian.

Ils quittèrent l'académie pour se rendre dans les bois. Ginny était leur guide. Ils s'enfoncèrent là où la forêt était la plus sombre et trouvèrent une habitation sur le point de tomber en ruine. Une maison abandonnée. Hermione adressa un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui lui confirma d'une œillade que Harry se trouvait là. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur.

Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin de ce qui avait sans doute été le salon, tremblant. Le voir ainsi fut un choc pour Hermione. Il était doté de la pâleur extrême des Strigoï. Ginny l'avait préparée, mais constater de ses yeux ce qu'il en était était bouleversant pour Hermione. Elle fit un pas en avant.

- Harry ?

Celui ci grogna et Hermione recula d'instinct en arrière. Ginny lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- Je m'en occupe.

Elle s'approcha de Harry doucement.

- Harry, c'est moi, Ginny. Je suis avec nos amis. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Ses grognements se calmèrent. Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Cependant, cet instant fut de courte durée car Ginny le lâcha et lui donna une des poches de sang qu'elle avait amenées. Harry la but avec avidité, puis regarda les autres. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui.

- Mon dieu, Harry ! J'étais tellement inquiète !

- Bonjour, Hermione.

La souffrance transparaissait dans sa voix et son regard. Ginny avait eu raison sur ce point. Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

- Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Lissa et Christian.

La jeune Moroï blonde aux yeux verts lui répondit.

- Nous allons ensorceler les lieux afin que les gardiens ne te retrouvent pas. Mais ce sera provisoire, car nous allons prévenir tes parents et ils te cacheront.

Une lueur paniquée apparut dans le regard de Harry.

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi.

Ginny lui prit la main et lui parla doucement. Elle lui expliqua que ses parents seraient soulagés de le retrouver, quel que soit son état, du moment qu'il avait conservé son âme et ce qui faisait qu'il était tel qu'il avait toujours été. D'un point de vue pratique, ils devaient le faire de toute façon, car ses parents pourraient le nourrir tous les jours et en quantité suffisante. Il se laissa convaincre.

Hermione s'approcha alors de lui.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver un remède.

Elle craignait que Harry lui rétorque que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

- Merci, Hermione.

Lissa s'occupa d'ensorceler les lieux. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Harry, ils s'en allèrent. Il restait une chose à faire. Prévenir Sirius.

Hermione s'en chargea seule. Elle vint le voir dans le gymnase et lui raconta tout. Sirius semblait trop bouleversé pour proférer le moindre mot.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver un remède, d'accord ? Personne n'a réussi mais personne n'a essayé non plus donc c'est possible.

Sirius la regardait, le regard trouble.

- Sirius, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit la dernière chose qu'Hermione aurait imaginée. Il l'embrassa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre sept **

Sirius n'aurait jamais imaginé embrasser Hermione. C'était une élève et la cousine de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Pourtant, elle s'était montrée si merveilleuse, si courageuse. Il avait été si bouleversé en découvrant que Harry était un Strigoï qui avait conservé son âme qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'Hermione, qu'il regardait différemment depuis l'enlèvement d'Harry, lui avait dit tout cela, il avait cessé de répondre de ses actes. Le désir, la reconnaissance et l'admiration l'avaient envahi, alors son corps s'était exprimé tout seul.

À présent, il ne pouvait plus la lâcher. Il ne cessait de se repaître de sa bouche, de son souffle, tandis que ses mains prenaient possession de ses joues et de ses cheveux. Hermione, quand à elle, ne le repoussa pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Elle finit par le faire.

- Sirius, tu es bouleversé.

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner raison lorsqu'il vit ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants et fiévreux. Cela augmenta son désir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Hermione commença à lui rendre son baiser, puis elle l'interrompit en le repoussant doucement. Sa raison se battait contre son désir, c'était indéniable, la concernant elle comme lui. Sirius avait besoin de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les siennes, le petit bout de sa langue pointue. Aussi, il fit un effort titanesque pour revenir à la raison.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

Cela semblait aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui.

- Sirius, je...

Il l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Ce nouveau contact le troubla et il les retira.

- Ne dis rien, Hermione. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons reprendre nos esprits. Mais nous en parlerons, c'est certain.

Hermione, qui le dévorait à présent du regard, prit difficilement un air résigné et hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Tu préviens les parents de Harry ou je le fais.

Sirius s'assombrit. Les parents de Harry lui avaient déjà difficilement pardonné ce qui était arrivé à leur fils, alors s'ils savaient qu'il avait embrassé leur nièce, élevée comme leur fille...

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi et Ginny qui leur annoncent la nouvelle. Ils risquent de penser que je n'ai pas les idées claires. Et si vous êtes deux, votre témoignage aura plus de poids.

Hermione parut attristée par ses propos, puis acquiesça.

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle fit mine de quitter le gymnase.

- On se revoit pour discuter de...ce que tu sais ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- C'est promis. Nous devons le faire.

Hermione acquiesça et il lui sembla voir briller une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Je vais prévenir Lily et James. Ensuite, je te tiendrai au courant pour le remède.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, Sirius fut pris d'une pulsion qui le poussait à la rattraper et l'embrasser de nouveau. Par chance, il réussit à se contrôler.

XXX

En quittant le gymnase, Hermione était dans un état second. Elle errait sans savoir où aller, ses jambes ayant pris les commandes de son cerveau. Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir les barrières de protection de l'académie.

- Non mais vraiment...marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

La sensation de froid était revenue en même temps que ses esprits. Elle s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur. Là, la chaleur qui la submergea lui fit le plus grand bien. Cependant, elle ne la débarrassa pas de son trouble.

Sirius l'avait embrassée. De son initiative. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Sirius, qui l'avait si longtemps ignorée, avait pu lui témoigner une telle manifestation de désir ? Certes, ils étaient devenus amis. Dorénavant, ils se soutenaient et Sirius éprouvait de la reconnaissance à son égard. Pourtant, Hermione avait malgré elle envie de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cela. Que Sirius l'avait embrassée parce qu'il avait réellement envie de le faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller dans cette direction mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quant à elle, elle avait toujours trouvé Sirius attirant mais n'avait jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit de possible entre eux. Cependant, ce baiser avait repoussé les limites de son imagination, l'obligeant à surveiller ses pensées de sorte qu'elles ne dérivent pas de manière déraisonnable. Un trouble nouveau était né dans sa poitrine, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déloger et qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle vivrait cela un jour.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle rejoignit Ginny dans le salon. Celle ci allait tout de suite s'en apercevoir.

- Je viens de voir Sirius.

Ginny la regarda attentivement.

- Et il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hermione rougit. Elle s'en doutait. Heureusement, elle pouvait répondre sincèrement à la question sans lui raconter comment s'était passé son entretien avec Sirius. Aussi, elle prit la parole sans trop de gêne.

- Sirius était bouleversé et il compte sur nous pour trouver un remède.

Ginny l'invita à poursuivre.

- Et ?

Là aussi, Hermione avais une réponse toute trouvée.

- Il préfère que ce soit toi et moi qui prévenions Lily et James.

Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans le regard de Ginny.

- C'est parce qu'il pense ne plus être crédible à leurs yeux ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire triste.

- Oui. De plus, c'est toi qui as trouvé Harry dans cet état donc tu seras plus à même de le leur annoncer. Quant à moi, je pourrai témoigner.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- D'accord. On s'en occupe.

- Maintenant, ajouta Hermione.

- Maintenant, répéta Ginny.

Ginny prit le téléphone et raconta à Lily tout ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, elle lui passa Hermione, qui témoigna. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre des larmes dans la voix de sa tante. Celle ci accepta de venir chercher Harry immédiatement.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut raccroché, Ginny posa sur elle un regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Sirius ?

Hermione aurait voulu rester impassible mais ses joues en feu l'en empêchèrent. Elle fit néanmoins une tentative pour éluder la question.

- Je viens te le dire.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es dans un tel état.

Le cœur d'Hermione battit à ton rompre. Ginny avait sûrement déjà deviné.

- C'est un problème entre Sirius et moi, mais nous allons le régler. Je t'en parlerai quand ce sera fait.

Ginny l'observa attentivement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, trouver le remède est plus important.

Hermione la gratifia d'un signe de tête approbateur.

- Exactement.

Sur ces mots, elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque et potassa les livres sur les Strigoï. Au début, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer, le souvenir du baiser de Sirius lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Puis elle se fit violence pour se ressaisir, sachant qu'elle pourrait y rêver plus tard autant qu'elle le voudrait. Elle se concentra donc mais ne fut guère plus avancée. Tout ce que les livres disaient sur les Strigoï, elle le savait déjà. Elle avait besoin d'une piste qui lui permettrait de savoir comment les ramener à la vie. En effet, Harry était revenu à la vie étant bébé, et Rose avait reçu le baiser de l'ombre. S'il était possible de ramener un mortel à la vie, pourquoi pas un immortel ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Salut, fit une voix douce et familière.

Hermione leva la tête et reconnut Lissa, qui lui souriait. Rose était avec elle et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

- Salut, les filles, fit Hermione.

Rose émit un grognement.

- Lissa m'a entraînée de force dans cette bibliothèque. Ne t'offense pas, Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent.

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? S'enquit Lissa.

Hermione les regarda toutes les deux, et se rappela qu'elle pensait justement à Rose avant qu'elles arrivent. Elle eut alors un déclic.

- Oui. Vous deux.

Rose arqua un sourcil.

- Tu pensais nous trouver dans les livres ? En ce qui me concerne, tu aurais eu quelques difficultés.

Hermione s'esclaffa et secoua la tête.

- Non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous allez peut-être m'apporter les réponses que je ne trouve pas dans les livres.

Rose et Lissa échangèrent un regard étonné. Puis Lissa prit la parole.

- Nous t'écoutons.

Hermione les observa de nouveau.

- Hé bien, Lissa, tu as ramené Rose à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Lissa acquiesça.

- C'est exact. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je pense que tu pourrais peut-être ramener un Strigoï à la vie.

XXX

Ginny attendait à l'entrée de l'académie l'arrivée des parents de Harry. Ils devaient se faire discrets. Dans cette optique, Ginny leur avait proposé de les attendre à l'extérieur de l'académie mais ils avaient refusé qu'elle prenne ce risque. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne qui rodait à cette heure ci. En effet, on était en fin de journée, les gens dormaient encore à cette heure ci.

Une voiture se gara. Elle identifia celle de James et Lily, accompagnée d'autres voitures. Elle s'en approcha prudemment et, reconnaissant le visage de Lily, monta à l'arrière.

- Bonjour, monsieur et madame Potter, les salua-t-elle poliment.

Lily se tourna vers elle et la couva d'un regard affectueux et inquiet.

- Bonjour ma puce ! Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

Ginny lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Non, madame Potter.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils.

- Lily, la reprit-elle.

Ginny sourit de nouveau.

- Lily, d'accord.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la reprenait mais Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler madame à cause de son éducation.

James prit la parole.

- Ginny, tu vas devoir nous guider.

- D'accord. Mais il faudra faire une partie du chemin à pied, déclara-t-elle. Ce sont des gardiens, qui nous accompagnent ?

Elle faisait allusion aux voitures qui les suivaient.

- Oui, répondit James.

- Ils seront discrets ?

James adressa à Ginny un regard rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne feront rien à Harry et garderont le secret. Lily a été...convaincante.

Ginny comprit ce qu'il entendait par là. Lily avait eu recours à la suggestion. Elle devait être fatiguée de l'avoir employé sur autant de personnes.

Elle les guida tout au long du trajet. Il se déroula sans encombre, si ce n'est qu'il était difficile de rouler dans les bois. Heureusement, Ginny avait une bonne mémoire visuelle. Elle leur indiqua bientôt l'endroit où ils devaient se garer pour continuer à pied.

- Arrêtons-nous là, déclara-t-elle.

James stoppa la voiture et ils sortirent. Une poignée de gardiens fit de même. Ginny les guida jusqu'à la maison abandonnée. Son pouls s'accéléra en songeant qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver Harry. Elle regarda James et Lily.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

James hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr qu'on l'est.

Lily interrogea Ginny du regard.

- Il est donc devenu si différent ?

Sa question ne laissait pas entendre qu'elle reculerait en cas de réponse affirmative, loin de là. Lily tenait trop à son fils pour avoir peur de lui, Ginny le savait très bien. Non, elle voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre, sans arrière pensée. Ginny secoua la tête.

- Pas vraiment. La seule chose qui a réellement changé, c'est qu'il souffre énormément. Mais il est resté le même.

La compassion se peignit sur les traits de Lily. Ginny comprenait son état d'esprit. Elle même avait eu envie de prendre soin de Harry, de panser ses blessures alors ce besoin devait être encore plus important chez sa propre mère.

- Allons-y, décida Ginny.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane, Ginny en tête. Ils retrouvèrent Harry dans un coin du salon. Son teint trop pâle était parsemé de traînées grisâtres, ses vêtements étaient sales. Ginny se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de bain à cet endroit. Heureusement, il n'allait pas y rester. Il rentrerait chez lui, pris en charge par ses parents. Cette perspective réconforta Ginny.

- Harry ! s'écria Lily.

Elle était sur le point de se précipiter auprès de son fils mais Ginny l'arrêta.

- Attendez. Je sais que c'est dur de patienter mais il faut d'abord le nourrir.

Lily hocha la tête à contrecœur.

- D'accord. D'il te plaît, fais vite.

Elle lui donna une poche de sang et Ginny s'approcha doucement de Harry. Celui ci se décrispa en la voyant arriver.

- Tiens, Harry. Bois.

Sans un mot, Harry s'empara de la poche de sang et but à grandes goulées. Ensuite, il regarda Ginny, l'air un peu apaisé.

- Merci.

Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry enlaça ses doigts.

- Mieux.

Il regarda Lily et James.

- Mes parents, dit-il.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Ils sont venus te chercher.

Sur ces mots, elle adressa un sourire encourageant à James et Lily.

- C'est bon.

Ils se précipitèrent vers Harry et Lily serra son fils dans ses bras en sanglotant. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Par dessus l'épaule de sa mère, il croisa le regard de Ginny. Il semblait avoir envie de pleurer mais les Strigoï n'en étaient pas capables. Ginny esquissa un sourire. Dorénavant, Harry avait l'appui de ses parents. Cela rendrait sûrement les choses moins difficiles pour lui.

XXX

Rose lança un regard incrédule à Hermione.

- Tu parles sérieusement ?

Hermione soutint son regard.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter. Il s'agit de la vie d'Harry.

Le regard de Rose se durcit.

- Dans ce cas, tu es folle.

- Le fait que Harry ait gardé son âme en plus de ses pouvoirs magiques est fou également, répliqua-t-elle. Pourtant, c'est réel.

Rose poussa un juron.

- Je ne laisserai pas Lissa affronter un Strigoï, c'est clair ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Mais elle n'est pas la seule spécialiste de l'esprit que je connais. Il y a aussi la mère de Harry.

Rose se radoucit un peu.

- Parfait, dans ce cas !

- Je l'aiderai, intervint Lissa.

- Lissa ! s'indigna Rose.

Son amie la regarda avec douceur et fermeté.

- Si nous sommes plusieurs, ce sera moins risqué. Et j'ai déjà vu Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il me fera du mal.

Alors que Rose protestait, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Les Strigoï étaient des non-morts et on mettait un terme à leur état en leur enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur. L'esprit pouvait ramener à la vie. Si on partait de ce principe...

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione.

Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit. Folle et dangereuse, mais logique. Rose et Lissa la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Rose.

- Il faut que j'appelle la mère de Harry. J'ai peut-être trouvé le remède.


	8. Chapter 8

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre huit**

Sirius était en train de devenir fou. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, à cause de Harry comme d'Hermione. Elle occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Lui qui avait voulu oublier ce baiser obtenait l'inverse. Il voulait encore goûter sa peau, la caresser. Il voulait rendre à ses yeux marrons bordés de longs cils ce regard fiévreux. Il poussa un juron, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de pensées. Il était déjà allé trop loin en l'embrassant alors il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir faire l'amour avec elle.

- Sirius ?

Le dhampir tressaillit. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il essayait en vain de la chasser de ses pensées en vain et voilà qu'elle faisait son apparition. Elle choisissait mal son moment. Il inspira profondément et se retourna.

- Hermione.

Celle ci se tenait à l'entrée du gymnase. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, son teint était sans défaut et ses yeux marrons brillants. Elle était ravissante et désirable. Sirius se demandait comment il avait pu ne rien voir pendant si longtemps. Peut-être était-ce mieux avant, quand il ne risquait pas de l'embrasser. La réponse était non. Il se détestait d'avoir été si aveugle et de l'avoir blessée par son mépris. Ils étaient si différents, tous les deux. Mais c'était justement cette différence qui l'attirait, d'autant plus qu'elle pourrait avoir tant de choses à lui apporter.

Il s'efforça de prendre un air détaché, en vain.

- Harry est chez ses parents ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. Je dois les rejoindre.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...

Hermione s'empourpra et il sembla à Sirius que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle était brûlante. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu es si émotive, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, puis secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Sirius s'écarta légèrement.

- Excuse-moi.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs.

Sirius revint à la réalité. Cela concernait sûrement Harry.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de sauver Harry.

Le pouls de Sirius accéléra.

- C'est vrai ?

Hermione acquiesça prudemment.

- Oui. Mais j'insiste sur le peut-être.

Encore une fois, Sirius eut envie de l'embrasser. Était-ce seulement dû à de la reconnaissance ?

- Et en quoi consisterait ce moyen ?

Hermione rosit joliment.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il s'agirait d'enfoncer un pieu ensorcelé par la magie de l'esprit dans le cœur d'un Strigoï.

Sirius frémit.

- Mais ça le tuerait !

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. L'esprit est un élément qui peut guérir et ramener à la vie. Peut-être qu'un pieu détruirait le Strigoï mais guérirait l'âme et le corps qu'il possède.

Sirius était impressionné. Il mit du temps à reprendre la parole.

- Hermione, tu es vraiment intelligente. Mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est une hypothèse.

Hermione acquiesça.

- C'est pourquoi avant de prendre le risque avec Harry, j'aimerais que tu fasses l'expérience avec d'autres Strigoï.

Sirius accepta immédiatement.

- Je vais le faire. D'habitude, ce sont les Strigoï qui viennent à nous et non l'inverse, mais c'est dans mes cordes. Je peux bien prendre ce risque pour Harry.

Hermione le regarda gravement.

- Merci, Sirius.

Elle prit un air décidé, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis, comme si elle regrettait son geste, elle rougit et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sirius porta sa main à sa joue avec un sourire.

- Merci, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il alla voir Dimitri et lui exposa son projet. Ce dernier accepta de l'accompagner dans une chasse aux Strigoï. Il trouvait la théorie d'Hermione intéressante et savait qu'elle pouvait être révolutionnaire si elle fonctionnait. Cela pourrait changer sensiblement leur système. Dimitri contacta des gardiens extérieurs à l'académie qui étaient amis avec lui et les mit dans la confidence. Ils partirent donc dans les montagnes, certains ayant repéré une communauté de Strigoï qui se réfugiaient dans des grottes.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Sirius ne cessait de lancer des regards en coin à Dimitri. Ce dernier finit par s'en apercevoir.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu as une question à me poser, fais le.

Il s'était exprimé avec son calme habituel, ce qui amusa Sirius.

- D'accord. Je me disais, à propos de Rose...enfin, de notre plan. Si nous réussissons à ramener des Strigoï à la vie, tu pourrais donner une chance à votre relation. Une fois qu'elle aura obtenu son diplôme, ce qui arrivera bientôt.

- C'est déjà dans mes projets et tu le sais.

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, mais tu pourrais te le promettre.

Dimitri sonda Sirius du regard.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je le fasse ?

- Parce que cela me permettrait de m'autoriser à faire de même avec quelqu'un.

- Hermione ?

Sirius acquiesça avec une certaine gêne. Cela se voyait-il tant ?

- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mais c'est d'accord. Si nous ramenons des Strigoï à la vie, que ce soit aujourd'hui et plus tard, nous nous engagerons à avoir le droit d'aimer Hermione et Rose lorsqu'elles auront quitté l'académie. Ça te va ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- Ça marche, mec.

Ils arrivèrent à la grotte repérée sur la carte. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup et trouvèrent des Strigoï. Ceux-ci étaient quatre et les gardiens étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux. De plus, ils bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise. Dimitri et Sirius se concertèrent du regard. Il était temps d'attaquer.

Ils se jetèrent sur les Strigoï et les terrassèrent rapidement. Sirius enfonça son pieu ensorcelé par l'esprit dans le cœur de l'un d'eux. Les cercles rouges de ses prunelles disparurent et sa peau retrouva quelques couleurs. Plein d'espoir, Sirius enleva le pieu.

- Merci, hoqueta le Strigoï avant de succomber, un sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Hermione venait d'arriver chez Lily et James, escortée par plusieurs gardiens. Elle avait été rêveuse tout le trajet, repensant au baiser qu'elle avait donné à Sirius. En agissant ainsi, elle ne les aidait pas, lui comme elle même. Pourtant, était-elle la seule fautive ? Il n'avait cessé de la dévorer du regard, comme s'il voulait la faire sienne. Cela avait fait naître un désir nouveau dans son cœur et aussi dans son corps. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas y céder. Sirius avait déjà des ennuis avec les autorités alors elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit renvoyé de l'académie à cause d'elle. Soudain, elle prit conscience d'une chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois avant son diplôme. Ensuite, Sirius et elle n'auraient de compte à rendre à personne. Mais Sirius voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Une discussion avec lui s'imposait.

Alors qu'elle quittait la voiture, Lily l'accueillit dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue, Hermione.

L'affection de sa tante lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Comment va Harry ?

Lily desserra son étreinte pour l'observer.

- Mieux. Il souffre moins. Allez, entrons.

Hermione obéit et elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Lily lui expliqua que Ginny était avec Harry dans sa chambre. Elle l'observa attentivement.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Hermione lui exposa sa théorie selon laquelle l'esprit pouvait ramener à la vie. Lily parut l'approuver.

- C'est une théorie intéressante. Et Sirius est en train de la tester ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. En ce moment, il...

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Hermione ? C'est Sirius.

Elle frissonna agréablement en entendant sa voix chaude.

- Oui ?

- J'ai testé ta théorie.

Hermione retint son souffle.

- Alors, ça a marché ?

- Non. Pas entièrement.

Hermione se sentit partagée entre la déception et la curiosité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ils sont morts mais sont redevenus humains avant de mourir.

- Oh.

C'était surprenant et ils avaient fait un pas en avant mais cela n'était pas suffisant. À quoi bon rendre aux Strigoï leur humanité s'ils dépérissaient aussitôt ? Certes, cela leur permettait de trouver le repos au moment de mourir mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour Harry. Il avait la vie devant lui.

- Il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen pour qu'ils survivent. Peut-être en ensorcelant davantage le pieu pour augmenter ses capacités de guérison.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Lissa a déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour ensorceler ces pieux. La solution est ailleurs.

- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour la trouver.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Je vais en discuter avec Lily.

- Bien. Et, Hermione ? Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Je suis avec toi.

Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra.

- Merci, Sirius.

Elle raccrocha. Lily l'observait et elle se demanda si elle avait deviné à sa voix et ses expressions faciales qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius. Toutefois, elle ne le sut pas, car Harry arriva à ce moment là. Son visage était fermé. Ginny arriva à sa suite en courant, furieuse.

- C'est complètement insensé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est mon problème, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

- Pas seulement ! Pense à ...

Lily interrompit Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il, tous les deux ?

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix calme et ferme. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si jamais je tourne mal et que mes instincts prennent le dessus, tu devras me tuer avant que je devienne irrécupérable.

Lily se leva et le gifla.

- Ça , c'est bien mérité, commenta Ginny.

Lily fusilla son fils du regard.

- Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Jamais je ne tuerai mon propre fils !

Hermione assista silencieusement à la dispute. Elle approuvait Lily mais comprenait Harry également. Il préférait mourir que devenir un monstre. Cependant, quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi demander ça à sa propre mère et non à un gardien ? Sa mère était une Moroï spécialiste de l'esprit. Un déclic se fit dans les pensées d'Hermione. Une spécialiste de l'esprit !

- Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lily, Harry et Ginny s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée. La précédente n'a pas marché, du moins pas entièrement.

Hermione relata son échange téléphonique avec Sirius.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour que les Strigoï survivent à la guérison.

Lily la regarda d'un air attentif.

- Tu as toute notre attention.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Je pense que ce devrait être un spécialiste de l'esprit qui enfoncerait lui même son pieu dans le cœur d'un Strigoï. Ainsi, il pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le ramener à la vie.

Le regard de Lily se fit plein d'espoir.

- C'est une théorie très intelligente. Il y a des chances que ça marche.

Harry opina de la tête.

- Je veux bien servir de cobaye.

- Non ! s'écrièrent Ginny et Lily d'une même voix.

Hermione les approuva.

- Il faudrait tester cette théorie sur un autre Strigoï, afin de voir s'il survit, suggéra-t-elle. Harry, ta vie est trop précieuse.

Harry ne répliqua pas, l'air contrit.

- Bien, dit Lily. Je me chargerai d'appliquer cette théorie. Je vais appeler Sirius et ses amis. Je vais leur dire de capturer un Strigoï et de l'amener ici.

XXX

Sirius venait de recevoir l'appel de Lily. Il trouvait ce projet fou et risqué mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver Harry. D'ailleurs, ce projet n'était pas seulement dément mais aussi très intelligent. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque l'idée était d'Hermione. Il en parla à Dimitri, qui accepta l'idée de l'aider à capturer un Strigoï. Rose avait insisté pour apporter son aide, elle qui était brillante au combat et dont l'aptitude à sentir la présence de Strigoï qui pourrait être précieuse. Seul problème, Lissa, en tant que spécialiste de l'esprit, avait voulu apporter son aide et assister au phénomène de guérison. Elle s'était disputée avec Rose, cette dernière étant soucieuse de la sécurité de son amie, laquelle avait réussi finalement à la convaincre. Elle devait attendre dans la voiture avec un gardien pendant que les autres traquaient les Strigoï.

Par chance, ils avaient trouvé un Strigoï isolé des autres. Ils l'avaient assommé et immobilisé avec des menottes et des chaînes en argent. Ils l'avaient mis dans le coffre et étaient partis chez Lily et James.

Le Strigoï était à présent éveillé, se débattant furieusement dans le sous sol de la demeure.

- Tenez le bien, ordonna Sirius aux autres gardiens.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. Sirius regarda Lily.

- Lily, tu es prête ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Prête.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur le Strigoï et lui enfonça son pieu dans le cœur. Puis elle le retira. Une explosion de lumière blanche apparut. Puis la pâleur du Strigoï s'atténua pour laisser place à une carnation bien plus naturelle et le rouge de ses yeux disparut. Des larmes en coulèrent. Elles semblaient purificatrices.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Le processus ne s'inversa pas. Ils avaient réussi. Sirius s'approcha de l'ancien Strigoï et le détacha.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ce dernier semblait épuisé.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la vie. D'être redevenu moi même.

Sirius lui sourit.

- C'est le cas. Reposez vous, maintenant. Tout va bien.

L'ancien Strigoï ferma les yeux et Lily demanda à ce qu'on l'emmène dans la chambre d'amis. Ensuite, tremblant d'émotion, elle quitta le sous-sol en compagnie de Sirius, des autres gardiens et de Lissa. Cette dernière regarda Lily.

- Madame Potter, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander, mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

- Oui, ma puce ? l'encouragea Lily qui s'était pris d'affection pour Lissa, en ce moment d'émotion.

- J'aimerais sauver Harry moi même.

Lily resta quelques instants silencieuse, puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Tu as fait beaucoup pour Hermione et Harry se sent suffisament redevable envers moi. Peut-être que je devrais passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre, pour cette fois.

Lissa adressa un sourire lumineux à Lily.

- Merci, madame Potter.

Lily alla chercher Harry, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le tapis et Lissa monta à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit la jeune Moroï.

- Prêt, acquiesça Harry.

La princesse Dragomir enfonça alors son pieu dans le cœur d'Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Promesse de l'esprit**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont des Moroï. Sirius est le gardien d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier se fait enlever par le Strigoï Voldemort. Sirius veut le retrouver mais il est assigné à la garde d'Hermione.

Pairing : Sirius/Hermione

Note : Ceci est un UA et un cross over entre Harry Potter et Vampire academy

**Chapitre neuf**

Ginny ne pouvait se détacher des yeux verts, d'un vert parfait, d'où jaillissaient des larmes intarissables, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait dû se réjouir que l'idée d'Hermione ait fonctionné mais en cet instant, elle s'inquiétait pour Harry et c'était cela qui l'emportait. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Harry !

À peine s'était-elle agenouillée auprès de lui qu'il s'agrippait à elle. Elle le berça en lui parlant doucement.

- Ça va aller, Harry. Tout est fini.

Elle regarda Lily.

- On devrait l'emmener dans sa chambre.

En effet, Harry semblait à bout de forces et il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Ginny ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il traversait en cet instant. Lily s'approcha et elles le hissèrent chacune sur une épaule, puis elles l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Elles l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le lit. Lily lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire ému, puis se leva.

- Je vais prévenir James. Je vais te laisser seule avec lui.

Ginny la regarda avec étonnement.

- Vous ne préférez pas que l'on inverse les rôles ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non. Tu as bien mérité un moment avec lui. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tout cela. Tu lui as tendu la main quand il était un Strigoï, alors que d'autres l'auraient fait condamner.

C'était en effet le cas de Cho, Ginny ne l'avait pas oublié.

- Merci, Ginny.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quo madame...Lily.

Lily sourit à cette appellation, lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et s'en alla. Alors que Ginny la regardait partir, une main agrippa son bras.

- Harry !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui tenait le bras. Il tenta péniblement de se redresser.

- Harry, ne gaspille pas tes forces, tu …

Il l'interrompit en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Puis il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était pas du gaspillage.

Sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et sombra dans l'inconscience. Ginny porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et sourit, bouleversée et heureuse.

- Dors bien, Harry. J'ai hâte de te retrouver à ton réveil.

XXX

Hermione l'avait vu de ses yeux. Deux Strigoï étaient revenus à la vie. L'un deux était Harry. Lorsque les autres s'étaient occupés des deux miraculés, elle était restée interdite. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était grâce à elle. Pourtant, c'était bien son idée. Mais la peur en elle se mêlait à la joie.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, la tirant de sa torpeur.

- Hermione ?

Il souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Là, elle craqua. Elle éclata en sanglots. De la panique apparut dans le regard de Sirius.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi !

- Tout va bien, hoqueta-t-elle.

Sirius l'observa attentivement.

- Et c'est grâce à toi. C'est pour cela. Tu es sous le choc, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'exploit que tu as accompli te fait peur ?

Hermione acquiesça. Il avait mis dans le mille.

- Oui.

Sirius lui caressa la joue.

- Je comprends. Mais cela passera, ne t'inquiète pas. La joie et la fierté remplaceront ton trouble.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à faire cesser le flot de ses larmes, Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire cesser tes larmes dans l'immédiat.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione aurait dû s'inquiéter. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de l'embrasser alors qu'elle avait le nez et les yeux rougis par les larmes ? Elle ne devait pas être très désirable. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était bouleversé, lui aussi. Ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Cette perspective n'enthousiasmait guère Hermione mais elle n'interrompit pas le baiser pour autant. C'était trop agréable. Elle avait besoin de s'abreuver de ses lèvres chaudes, de son souffle.

- Sirius ? Hermione ?

Le couple tressaillit et cessa de s'embrasser. Sirius et Hermione se tournèrent vers Lily, qui les observait d'un air sévère. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'y crois pas, lâcha-t-elle.

Sirius fit un pas vers Lily.

- Lily, c'est entièrement ma faute. Nous étions bouleversés et...

Lily leva une main pour le faire taire et les regarda attentivement.

- Sirius, tu ne toucheras pas à Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son diplôme. Ensuite, si elle est d'accord, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez.

- C'était exactement mon intention, déclara Sirius.

Hermione crut avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ? glapit-elle.

Sirius regarda les deux femmes tour à tour, son regard brûlant s'attardant sur Hermione.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je veux que nous ayons une chance d'être ensemble. Mais pour cela, nous devons faire les choses bien. Ainsi, ce baiser était une erreur. Mais ce genre d'erreur n'en sera plus dans un mois, quand tu auras ton diplôme.

Il regarda alors Lily.

- Ça te va ?

Lily soupira.

- Je suis surprise mais je suis touchée. Je peux l'accepter, à condition que vous ne dérogiez pas à la condition que je vous ai posé. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est James.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Je lui parlerai une fois qu'Hermione aura son diplôme. Peut-être que si je l'autorise à me frapper, il l'acceptera mieux.

Hermione voulut protester mais Lily esquissa un sourire amusé.

- D'accord. Et toi, Hermione, ça te convient ?

Elle réalisa alors que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulut hurler de joie, mais se retint. À la place, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas que Sirius ait des problèmes à cause de moi. Moi aussi, j'aime Sirius.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime.

Ils ne pouvaient pas sceller leur déclaration par un baiser mais le regard flamboyant qu'ils échangeaient s'en chargea.

XXX

Harry avait dormi pendant des heures et Ginny était restée à son chevet. Elle le regardait de temps en temps, et lisait. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour se rendormir ensuite. Finalement, il les ouvrit et se redressa. Voir ses prunelles vertes dénuées du moindre rouge procurait un plaisir indicible à Ginny.

Harry s'étira et la regarda.

- Ginny ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Bien dormi ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Curieusement, oui.

En effet, c'était étonnant. Il aurait pu faire des cauchemars, mais Ginny s'en serait probablement aperçue. Il avait semblé paisible.

- Tu te souviens de tout ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Oui.

Le pouls de Ginny s'accéléra.

- Y compris du moment où tu m'as embrassée ?

Elle piqua un fard, regrettant ses paroles.

- Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas important, comparé au reste, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est important. Non seulement je m'en souviens, mais je ne le regrette pas.

Ginny voulut se laisser aller à la joie, mais quelque chose la retint.

- Et Cho ?

Harry secoua la tête, l'air désabusé.

- Elle m'a tourné le dos. Tu m'as prouvé que tu valais dix fois mieux qu'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Rien ne se dressera entre nous.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ginny répondit à ses baisers. Elle ne croyait pas à son bonheur. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était que Harry puisse redevenir normal. Elle s'était tant souciée de lui ces derniers temps qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse répondre à ses sentiments.

Alors qu'ils cessaient de s'embrasser, Ginny se blottit contre lui.

- Maintenant, on ne se quittera plus.

Harry lui prit doucement le menton pour la regarder.

- Je le souhaite autant que toi. Mais j'ai quelque chose à régler.

Ginny sut, à son ton décidé, qu'il était inutile de protester, quels que soient ses projets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de redevenir un Strigoï, je pense que ça me va.

Harry la regarda d'un air grave.

- Je dois affronter Voldemort. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ginny n'était guère surprise. Certes, elle avait peur pour Harry,, mais elle savait que c'était inévitable. Voldemort le retrouverait tôt ou tard. Il était déjà à sa recherche. C'était inévitable et elle respectait la décision de Harry. Elle le soutenait. Aussi, elle le regarda d'un air décidé.

- D'accord. Je suis avec toi.

Harry l'enlaça avec un sourire.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me passer de toi si longtemps.

XXX

Sirius se sentait bien. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il aimait, réalisant combien c 'était vrai au moment où il l'avait dit, et avait affiché leur relation devant Lily. Seule ombre au tableau, il devait attendre que Hermione ait son diplôme. Mais un mois, cela passerait vite, et Hermione en valait la peine.

Il discutait de cela avec Lily, et Hermione dont il avait réussi à estomper en partie sa réprobation, quand Harry et Ginny firent leur entrée dans le salon.

- Harry ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita auprès de son fils.

- Tu aurais pu rester couché !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. J'avais besoin de bouger, de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Bon. Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry sourit.

- Bien.

- Il est en pleine forme, renchérit Ginny.

Lily les observa tous les deux, puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Asseyez-vous avec nous.

Harry regarda sa mère.

- Maman, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Mais cela ne va pas te plaire.

Le plan de Harry était insensé. Dément. Cependant, il fallait affronter Voldemort. Et Sirius avait envie de lui donner une bonne raclée. Aussi, il s'était laissé convaincre. En outre, avec des gardiens, ils avaient l'avantage sur Voldemort. Harry, qui se souvenait de la résidence où leur ennemi mortel demeurait, s'était procuré le numéro des lieux et avait réussi à contacter Voldemort. Il avait imité à la perfection la voix d'un Strigoï et lui avait demandé de le retrouver seul. Sirius, Dimitri et les autres gardiens tenus au secret étaient venus, cachés, Lissa et Lily ayant masqué leur présence et leur odeur grâce à la magie de l'esprit.

Ainsi, Harry se trouvait dans un parc à proximité de la résidence où demeurait Voldemort. Ce dernier arriva. Non seulement il était effrayant, à l'instar des autres Strigoï, mais il se démarquait autant d'eux que des humains, dhampirs et Moroï par sa laideur. Son teint était d'une pâleur de craie, ses prunelles entièrement rouges et luisantes et la forme de son visage évoquait un serpent.

- Harry.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela embellissait généralement un visage, mais pas chez Voldemort. Cette expression faciale rendait son visage plus cruel.

- Tu es finalement venu à moi. Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma parole. Je suis venu seul.

Sirius grimaça. Voldemort n'était pas à proprement parler un homme de parole.

- C'est un plaisir, Voldemort. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Voldemort cessa de sourire.

- Comment ?

- Regarde moi de plus près.

Voldemort s'approcha et l'horreur se dépeignit sur son visage.

- Tu n'es pas un Strigoï.

Il hurla de rage, son tellement inhumain qu'il glaça le sang de Sirius, mais pas assez pour refroidir sa haine et son désir de vengeance.

- Comment ai-je pu échouer ?

Harry ne paraissait nullement ébranlé par la réaction de son ennemi.

- Tu n'as pas échoué. Je suis bel et bien devenu un Strigoï. Mais on m'a ramené à la vie.

Les traits déjà hideux du Strigoï mégalomane se déformèrent.

- Non ! C'est impossible !

- Tu as la preuve du contraire sous tes yeux. Mais nous pouvons te convaincre autrement.

Sirius comprit que c'était le signal. Il se précipita vers Harry, précédé d'autres gardiens. Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas venu seul, finalement. Mes frères ?

Une vingtaine de Strigoï sortirent de leur cachette. Sirius esquissa un sourire décontracté.

- Le contraire nous aurait étonné.

À son signal, une trentaine de gardiens apparurent, armés d'arbalètes, et tirent des flèches dotées d'une pointe en argent sur les Strigoï. Ceux ci reculèrent, malgré les ordres de Voldemort. Soudain, ils s'embrasèrent. Sirius éprouva un mélange de fierté et d'anxiété.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Celle ci s'avança, encerclée par des gardiens. Elle plongea son regard brun dans celui, écarlate, de Voldemort.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as tué mes parents ? Hé bien, je rends la pareille à tes frères.

Sur ces mots, elle se concentra et une poignée de Strigoï fut réduite en cendres. Voldemort était désormais démuni. Sirius se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisai.

- Lily ! appela-t-il.

La mère de Harry arriva et tandis que Sirius immobilisait Voldemort, lui enfonça un pieu dans le coeur. Une explosion de lumière jaillit dans l'obscurité. Sirius et Lily s'écartèrent. La pâleur de Voldemort s'estompa et ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre. Son visage était toujours aussi haineux. Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Alors, Tom ? Quel effet ça fait de se sentir mortel ?

Sur ces mots, il planta ses crocs dans son cou et le vida de son sang.

- Harry, non ! hurla Sirius.

Il força Harry à lâcher Voldemort et Lily prit le pouls de ce dernier.

- Il est mort, dit-elle.

Sirius plaqua Harry au sol.

- Tu vas redevenir un Strigoï ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux revivre ça ?

Lily intervint.

- Du calme, Sirius. Je le sauverai.

Sirius maintint Harry au sol et l'observa. Pas de signe de transformation. Il desserra un peu son étreinte.

- Tu sens un changement en toi ?

Harry esquissa un faible sourire.

- Pas le moindre. Je crois que tu peux me lâcher.

Sirius obéit et l'aida à se relever.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- L'âme de Voldemort était déjà perdue avant d'être un Strigoï. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment pris la vie. Il l'a détruite tout seul.

Cela se tenait.

- Comment te sens-tu, maintenant que tu t'es vengé?

Harry esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- Pas vraiment satisfait, mais soulagé.

Sirius lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche.

- Rentrons.

Sur ces mots, il se précipita vers Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu as été extraordinaire, ce soir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix  
><strong>

Hermione était assise dans l'avion, aux côtés de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Sirius, Lily et James n'étaient pas très loin, ainsi que Lissa, Christian et Rose. Ginny posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Hermione réussit à sourire.

- J'ai le trac.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

- Et moi donc.

Ginny regarda tour à tour son petit ami et sa meilleure amie.

- L'avion atterrit dans une heure. Et le conseil aura lieu demain. Ne croyez vous pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour avoir le trac?

Hermione soupira.

- C'est irrationnel, Ginny. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Tout à fait, renchérit Harry.

Ginny leur adressa un regard espiègle à tous les deux.

- Hé bien, je connais un moyen de combattre l'irrationnel.

Hermione la regarda avec intérêt. Ginny était si insouciante, pleine de joie de vivre, même si elle pouvait se montrer sérieuse et efficace dans les situations critiques, comme elle l'avait prouvé tout récemment. Si quelqu'un pouvait redonner le sourire à Hermione et éclipser son angoisse, c'était elle.

- Que suggères-tu? l'encouragea Hermione.

- Nous voyageons en première classe, avec tous les avantages, n'est-ce pas?

- C''est juste, fit Harry en jouant avec ses cheveux roux.

- Hé bien, des cookies, des milkshakes et un bon film pourraient vous changer les idées.

Ron se redressa brusquement, ce qui ne surprit guère Hermione. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture et plus précisément de sucreries, il réagissait toujours très vite.

- Ca, c'est une valeur sûre! S'exclama-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il en tapa cinq à Ginny. Celle ci interrogea Hermione et Harry du regard.

- C'est d'accord, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi refuser? renchérit Harry.

Peu de temps après, Hermione dégustait un milkshake à la vanille savoureux, en plus d'être incroyablement épais et crémeux. Les cookies, avec leur texture riche et sucrée, n'étaient pas en reste. Le film était agréable, et les éclats de rire communicatifs de Ginny et Ron ajoutaient à cet effet. Aussi, elle passa un bon moment, même si son angoisse n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tué Voldemort, ils avaient prévenu l'académie et raconté toute l'histoire. Deux évènements révolutionnaires s'étaient produits. Voldemort avait été tué et des Strigoï, dont Harry, étaient revenus à la vie. Madame Kirova avait eu du mal à y croire mais Harry et l'autre Strigoï s'étaient présentés. Le médecin de l'académie les avait auscultés, Hermione et les autres avaient témoigné de leur transformation et l'autopsie avait prouvé que Voldemort était redevenu un Moroï avant de mourir. Cependant, lorsqu'on avait demandé à Hermione comment elle avait trouvé le remède miracle, elle avait refusé de le révéler. Elle avait posé ses conditions. On devait donner plus de droits aux dhampirs.

Par conséquent, ses amis, tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués, et elle, avaient été convoqués à la Cour, par la reine Tatiana. Ils devaient prendre part à un conseil autour duquel ils débattraient des évènements et Hermione, ainsi que Lily, poseraient leurs conditions pour révéler le moyen de guérir les Strigoï.

La crème glacée, les pépites de chocolat firent le plus grand bien à Hermione. Le film également, si ce n'est qu'elle eut l'impression que la durée du vol s'était réduite à cause de lui. Aussi, l'avion atterrit trop vite à son goût.

Hermione était déjà allée à la Cour plusieurs fois, du fait de son statut de Moroï de sang royal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être impressionnée. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait demandé à partager avec Ginny, afin de se sentir moins seule.

À peine s'était-elle assise sur son lit avec Ginny qu'on frappa à la porte. Ginny, qui avait encore la pêche, se leva.

- Je vais ouvrir, annonça-t-elle.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et Lissa entra, suivie immédiatement par Rose. Hermione leur adressa un large sourire.

- Salut les filles! Vous n'êtes pas fatiguées?

Lissa sourit.

- Hé bien, on vous propose justement de nous détendre toutes les quatre au spa.

Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent.

- Au spa?

Lissa acquiesça.

- Le spa de la Cour. La reine Tatiana nous l'offre.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- C'est gentil à elle, mais elle ne m'achètera pas de cette façon.

Rose éclata de rire.

- Bien dit! Mais rien ne nous empêche d'en profiter. Considérons que c'est une manière de nous remercier d'avoir fait le chemin jusqu'ici. Ainsi, nous ne nous sentirons pas redevables.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Vu comme ça...

Elle se leva et suivit ses amies.

La soirée fut agréable. Hermione se sentit reposée, régénérée. Parmi les masseurs, l'un d'eux avait une relation amicale avec Rose. Il s'appelait Ambroise et c'était un dhampir qui avait refusé de devenir un gardien. En vérité, c'était l'amant de la reine. Comme il la connaissait bien, il révéla à Hermione qu'elle serait sans doute favorable à son projet. Elle était moins rigide qu'elle en avait l'air et n'était pas contre la possibilité que les Moroï se battent aux côtés des dhampirs en utilisant leurs pouvoirs magiques. Hermione en avait été très surprise, mais il semblait sûr de lui. En outre, il était très sympathique.

Le soir, on leur servit un repas exquis. La reine ne s'y joignit pas, préférant dîner seule. Cela rassura Hermione à qui la présence de la reine aurait mis la pression.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle trouva difficilement le sommeil. L'angoisse avait rejailli.

- Hermione?

L'intéressée se retourna en soupirant vers son amie, dont les yeux la fixaient dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, Ginny?

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Je comprends. Mais tu as tous les atouts dans ta manche. Qu'est-ce que tu risques? La contrariété ou un refus de la reine? Elle ne te jettera pas en prison, quoi qu'il arrive.

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

Elle n'osait pas en dire plus mais Ginny prit la relève.

- Pour Sirius, alors?

Hermione tressaillit.

- Comment...euh, oui. C'est mon gardien et...

- Tu es amoureuse de lui. Inutile de le cacher.

Ginny s'était exprimée d'une voix posée qui contrastait avec la nervosité d'Hermione.

- Oui.

- Et lui aussi.

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Non! Enfin... nous n'avons rien fait d'illégal.

- Relax, Hermione. On sait que vous vous tenez à carreaux jusqu'à ton diplôme. Mais tout le monde l'a compris.

L'inquiétude d'Hermione s'accrut.

- Y compris Ron?

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non, pas encore. On a un mois pour le préparer en douceur. Pour en revenir à Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il risque d'être sanctionné par la reine. Il a laissé Harry se faire enlever par des Strigoï et a enfreint les règles en t'exposant à un combat contre les Strigoï et Voldemort.

Hermione opina du chef.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

- D'un autre côté, tu es en position de négocier. Tu pourrais mettre la situation de Sirius parmi tes conditions pour révéler le remède.

Une lueur d'espoir jaillit dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Oui! Je vais le faire.

Ginny lui adressa un regard approbateur.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu as détruit plusieurs Strigoï en contrôlant le feu. Or, d'après Ambroise, Tatiana Ivashkov est favorable au fait que les Moroï se battent.

- C'est vrai, admit Hermione.

- Alors garde ça à l'esprit demain et maintenant, endors-toi.

Hermione sourit.

- D'accord. Merci, Ginny.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, la poitrine plus légère.

Le lendemain matin, un coiffeur vint s'occuper des boucles d'Hermione. Lissa l'avait engagé. Elle prêta également des robes à Hermione et Ginny, tandis que Rose porterait un uniforme tailleur de gardienne. Lissa s'occupa également de les maquiller toutes les trois. Elles étaient parfaites pour l'audience qui aurait lieu à midi.

Quand Hermione s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la salle du conseil, Lily lui pressa les doigts.

- Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie, lui souffla-t-elle.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle avait toujours le trac mais se sentait de taille à affronter la reine. Elles entrèrent dans la salle, accompagnées de Harry , Lissa et les autres. La reine les attendait, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu, ses cheveux gris tressés. Deux de ses conseillers étaient présents. Elle s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour à tous.

Elle échangea une brève poignée de main avec chacun d'entre eux, y compris Sirius.

- Asseyons-nous, décréta-t-elle.

Ils obtempérèrent. La reine prit place en bout de table et elle fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir près d'elle. Hermione, quelque peu intimidée, obéit, mais se sentit rassurée quand Lily prit place à ses côtés. Elle lui pressa la main sous la table, ce qui procura un sentiment de confiance envers Hermione.

La reine prit la parole.

- Bien. Nous sommes ici pour débattre du fait que Harry Potter ici présent a été transformé en Strigoï et ramené à la vie.

Au moins, elle venait directement à l'essentiel. Elle observa Harry de ses yeux bleus et froids, où l'on pouvait déceler une lueur d'intérêt. Harry soutint son regard.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier parut quelque peu surpris par cette marque de bienveillance, bien qu'elle fut probablement à mettre sur le compte de la politesse.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Je ne cesse de remercier le ciel pour avoir été sauvé.

La reine hocha la tête.

- En effet. Il est surprenant que vous ayez conservé en partie votre âme et vos pouvoirs en étant Strigoï. Mais nous nous pencherons sur la question plus tard.

Sur ces mots, elle reporta son regard sur Hermione.

- Vous avez trouvé le moyen de ramener à la vie un Strigoï.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Oui.

- C'est vraiment extraordinaire. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais sous estimé votre intelligence. Les professeurs de l'académie Saint Vladimir me renseignent régulièrement sur leurs meilleurs élèves et ils ne cessent de tarir d'éloges à votre sujet.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

- C'est gentil.

Toutefois, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ces flatteries.

- C'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous inscrire à l'université de la cour, sous notre protection, à l'instar de Vasilisa Dragomir ici présente.

Cette université était l'une des plus prestigieuses de la communauté vampire. Hermione la connaissait et rêvait d'y aller. Cependant, elle serra les dents.

- C'est une offre merveilleuse, que je serais ravie d'accepter, sauf si elle vous sert de monnaie d'échange pour le remède.

Hermione s'était exprimée calmement en regardant la reine droit dans les yeux et elle devinait le sourire de ses proches, notamment Sirius. Quant à Tatiana, elle fronça les sourcils, mais pas de contrariété lui semblait-il.

- Bien. Quelle serait votre monnaie d'échange, dans ce cas ?

- Pour commencer, je voudrais que Sirius Black ne soit pas licencié ou sévèrement sanctionné pour ses erreurs.

Le regard de son interlocutrice se fit sévère.

- Il a fait preuve d'irresponsabilité quand les Strigoï ont enlevé Harry et a caché la vérité concernant la situation de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne Moroï. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là dessus.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, mais...

La reine la fit taire d'un regard.

- Voici ce que je vais faire. Sirius Black sera suspendu pendant trois mois et devra effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général à la Cour. Ensuite, il rejoindra les gardiens qui vous seront assignés.

Sur ces mots, elle regarda Sirius et Hermione l'imita. Ce dernier rassura Hermione du regard.

- Merci, votre altesse. J'ai mérité plus que cette punition.

Elle le gratifia d'un hochement de menton et regarda Hermione.

- Était-ce votre seule condition ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, ma reine. Il y en a une autre.

La souveraine la regarda d'un air patient.

- Laquelle ?

Hermione ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit un dossier épais.

- Je voudrais que les Moroï traitent les dhampirs en égaux. Qu'ils aient le droit d'accéder aux mêmes professions que les Moroï et pas uniquement celle de gardiens.

Les yeux de la reine s'agrandirent.

- C'est très ambitieux. C'est même révolutionnaire.

Hermione poussa le dossier vers elle.

- Il y a dans ce dossier plusieurs études prouvant que les dhampirs ont des capacités intellectuelles égales à celle des Moroï.

La reine étudia le dossier avec intérêt. Puis elle regarda Hermione.

- Est-ce vous qui avez fait tout ce travail ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. J'ai été aidée par Lily.

- Je le lirai avec plaisir. Je ne peux pas changer les choses d'un seul coup mais je peux mettre en oeuvre un projet à long terme, commencer à faire voter des lois pour la scolarisation obligatoire de tous les dhampirs et aménager des cours supplémentaire pour eux. Je peux aussi créer des postes. Cela vous va ?

Hermione hocha la tête, souriant malgré elle.

- Oui.

La reine sortit alors une feuille sur laquelle elle griffonna et signa. Elle la poussa vers Hermione.

- Voilà. Je m'y engage envers vous par écrit. Maintenant, à vous de respecter votre engagement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Bien. Pour sauver un Strigoï, il faut...

**XXX**

**Six mois plus tard**

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque universitaire en compagnie de Lissa et Rose. Les deux Moroï de sang royal, toutes deux brillantes, avaient pris l'habitude de réviser ensemble. À l'université, les seuls dhampirs présents étaient des gardiens. Pour l'instant. En six mois, les choses avaient changé. Tatiana avait réussi à faire passer des lois sur les dhampirs. Elles étaient passées plus facilement du fait que les Moroï avaient réalisé qu'ils pouvaient, grâce à leur magie, se protéger plus facilement des Strigoï. Ainsi, elle avait réussi à imposer un test d'aptitudes intellectuelles à tous les jeunes dhampirs et Moroï, afin de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. La scolarité obligatoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps, ainsi que l'aménagement de cours supplémentaires.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Hermione était devenue célèbre dans le monde des vampires, ainsi que Lissa et Lily, comme des faiseuses de miracle. Ainsi, on les écoutait et elles exerçaient une influence considérable sur la communauté dhampir comme Moroï.

Seule ombre au tableau, Hermione ne voyait plus Sirius. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble mais Sirius avait tant de travail qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir. Il lui manquait terriblement. Peu de temps après les dix huit ans d'Hermione, ils avaient fait l'amour, ce qui rendait à Hermione la nécessité de se le sortir de la tête impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ce soir ? s'enquit Hermione.

Elle avait besoin d'une soirée entre filles. Lissa et Rose la regardèrent d'un air désolé.

- Je vois Christian, ce soir, fit Lissa.

- Et moi je passerai la soirée avec Dimitri, ajouta Rose.

Voilà au moins deux couples qui avaient pu se réunir. Hermione était contente pour eux. Lissa lui adressa un sourire.

- Mais je crois qu'il y a un dhampir qui t'attend.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Neville ?

En effet, Neville Londubat s'était remis et la perte de sa mère l'avait changé. Il était devenu un très bon gardien. Il ne lâchait pas Hermione d'une semelle. En entendant ce nom, Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non. Neville est adorable mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui t'attend. Vas-y avant que je botte tes fesses royales.

Hermione s'élança vers le portail. Un homme grand et mince, doté de longs cheveux noirs,au regard brûlant et sensuel l'attendait.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Ma punition est levée. Je suis désormais ton gardien. Plus rien ne nous séparera.

Hermione sourit, le coeur gonflé de joie.

- Plus rien, renchérit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa. Ils pourraient se battre ensemble, faire leur vie ensemble. Avoir des enfants dhampirs, qui connaîtraient un monde plus juste envers eux.

**FIN **


End file.
